We Found Love
by shortie990
Summary: This is the third part in the Runaway Bride series. Alex and Piper are together, but what now? Go through the ups and downs as they try to found love for the second time. Fluff. Smut. Drama. Vauseman.
1. crazy in love

Do not own Orange Is the New Black or any of the characters.

re-posted.

Okay, so it looks like I'm back.:) haha I can never stay away for long.

This is just a little something to start off the third part of my trilogy. Yay! It's all fluff and always, smut!

Enjoy!

* * *

_**We Found Love**_

_crazy in love..._

Alex was exhausted as she closed the front door behind her and made her way through the darken loft to the bedroom_._

It had been a long day.

The photography studio had been booked back-to-back with appointments today. She was just glad to be home. She didn't know how much longer she would be able to stay on her feet or keep her eyes opened for that matter.

She was exhausted to say the least.

Alex lifted her glasses and rubbed her eyes, not caring about smearing the eyeliner she had carefully drew across her lash line earlier that morning. It wasn't that late at night but it felt like it. She just thinking about her bed now as she pushed opened the bedroom door. However, something else caught her attention, making her immediatly a wake it seemed.

Piper had left the lamp on the side table on, casting a yellowy glow around the bedroom.

Alex found herself smirking as she took in the sight of her girlfriend-_her girlfriend_. She loved saying that. Piper was fast asleep on her stomach, spread-eagle, giving Alex a nice view of her ass.

It had only been a few days since they had come back from her mother's house but it seemed like forever ago. The last days had been a dream come true, as cheesy as that sounded. Alex couldn't believe how happy she was. It was unbelievable how over the course of a few days her mood could change so dramatically.

Piper had moved herself out of her old apartment and into Alex's for the time being. They both knew though that it would soon become a permit thing. Waking up together and falling asleep together was bliss. There was no way they could part ways now. They were fully intertwined together it seemed. However at the same time, they wouldn't admit it.

It still had only been a couple of days.

Alex re-adjusted her glasses on the bridge of her nose as she leaned against the doorframe and continued to look on at Piper.

The blonde was dressed in one of Alex's band T's. It had ridden up, displaying the soft skin of her lower back and tailbone. Stretched across her lower regions was a pair of white cotton panties. They exposed her cheeks nicely. Alex found herself licking her lips as she continued to stare at Piper's ass and imaged her taking the blonde from behind. How she would squeeze each of Piper's tone buttocks into her hands, while she kissed her way down to her pussy.

She could feel herself getting hot just thinking about it.

"Stop staring at my ass," murmured Piper suddenly.

Alex's eyebrows flew up at this. She had thought Piper was asleep.

Piper then lifted her head slightly off of the pillows and smiled sheepishly at Alex from across the room, "Pervert."

Alex's face broke out into a smirk at this. Did she mention how much she loved coming home to Piper? Because she did. She fucking loved it.

She held Piper's gaze for a second longer before making her way to the bed. She quickly wiggled out of her jeans and kicked them to the side before climbing beside Piper on the bed. She then removed her glasses completely from her face and placed them on the nightstand.

"Hi."

"Hi."

Alex and Piper were now laying face to face. Both were smiling like idiots at each other. They were both so fucking happy at the moment.

"Come here," whispered Alex as she placed a hand on the curve of Piper's pelvis bone and pulled her towards her.

Piper smiled at this. She loved when Alex said those two words to her. It was just something about them that made Piper's entire body melt. It was just the way that Alex's raspy voice caressed the words with her tongue that made it so dame sexy to hear. Their foreheads touched for a moment as they stared deeply into each other's eyes. Their noses rubbed against each other as their lips met in a soft kiss. The kiss was tender as Alex slid her hand around Piper's back and pulled her closer to her. Their legs wrapped immediatly around each other.

Mouths opened and closed as the heat of their bodies continued to grind up against one another. Alex's face and upper body were towering over Piper, who's back was pressed into the pillows, while Piper's lower half was twisted somehow on top of Alex's. Their bodies were coiled together like a braid.

Both wanted to be in control.

The kiss continued to deepen as their tongues met and slithered against each other. Piper moaned softly as she felt Alex's hands creep up her shirt and touched her breasts. A wave of goose bumps covered her body at this. She arched her back pressing her body further against Alex's.

They continued to touch, grope and grind until breaking apart, a few moments later. Alex smiled down at Piper before rolling on to her side.

They looked heavily at each other as they caught their breathes before Alex roll onto her back. She spread her legs opened as she reached out and took Piper's hand. Her eyes never left Piper's face as she guided it underneath the waistband of her panties and to her throbbing sex. She slowly let go of her wrist and allowed for Piper's fingers to take control. Her eyes were dark with lust and desire as pleasure spread through her entire body. She moaned as Piper's finger rubbed softly up against her clit. Her exhaustion from earlier was gone now as she lay there letting Piper's touch take over. Her heart was racing as she continued to look on at the blonde.

Piper's eyes never left Alex's face as her fingers moved against the material of the panties. She loved how wet Alex's pussy was. She loved how it was because of her, that this beautiful creature beside her was slowly losing control.

Alex flexed her hips against Piper's hand. She wanted her to go deeper. She wanted to feel her inside of her. The brunette slowly licked her lips as Piper pressed her thumb roughly against her clit while two digits slid slightly into her opening, teasing her before plunging deep within. She moaned softly as another wave of pleasure washed over her.

As Piper continued to finger her, Alex placed a hand on Piper's stomach, she pulled slightly on the edge of her t-shirt.

She wanted Piper to come closer.

Without removing her hand, Piper inched her body closer to Alex's. The two women's sides were now touching. Alex had her left leg resting on top of Piper's right one. Alex nuzzled her face into the side of Piper's neck as her hand slid down the blonde's navel and to her sex. She cupped Piper roughly through the material of her panties before pushing them to the side and sliding her fingers inside.

Piper whimpered slightly in response to Alex's sudden touch.

The room filled with the sounds of their love-making. Both women were breathing heavily and moaning as they continued to finger each other. Their hands mimicked each other touch.

Alex was the first to come as she threw her head back and arched her back. She moaned loudly as ever nerve in her body came alive with pleasure.

Piper was close behind as Alex's fingers found that sweet spot within her.

They lay there for a moment, basking in their love-making. Neither dare to speak or move as they tried to catch their breath. Alex, slowly turned onto her side and curled up against Piper. She nuzzled her face once again into the side of Piper's neck, breathing in her scent. It always amazed her how the blonde somewhat always smelt like peppermint.

Piper giggled slightly as Alex's lips tinkled her skin. "Alex stop! That fucking tinkles!"

Alex just chuckled against Piper's neck at this but she didn't stop. She continued to teasingly place feather like touches against the skin. Her lips kissed every inch of her neck, from the base of her ear, along her jaw line and down to the nape of the neck and back. There was just something about Piper's neck that she loved. It was her favourite place to kiss Piper. She could get the blonde wired-up with just one simple kiss to the side of it.

It didn't take long before their lips found their way to each other again. The kiss was long and tender before they broke apart. They held each other gaze for a second before Piper turned onto her side. She reached over and turned off the light beside the bed before pressing her back into Alex's front.

Alex once again pressed a kiss to Piper's neck as she threw her arm and leg over Piper's side. Smuggling up against her.

"Goodnight," whispered Piper as she placed her hand over Alex's which was pressed into her stomach.

"Good night, kid," whispered Alex as she nuzzled her face into Piper's back and pulled her closer to her.

She never wanted to let her go.

* * *

It was the next morning as the two lovers sat in bed, eating breakfast. Muffins and Coffee, from the small coffee shop just around the corner. It had become their routine of sorts on their days off work, when neither of them had to be anywhere.

Piper would usually be the first one up and she would go for a run before coming back to the apartment. Alex was usually still asleep when Piper got back. The blonde would quickly then shower before running out to the coffee shop and getting Alex's much needed morning coffee. She would then climb back into bed and awake Alex from her slumber.

This had only really happened twice but both enjoyed it too much to stop.

"Oh," spoke Alex with a mouthful of coffee, "Nicky wants to know if we want to go out with her and Lorna tonight for dinner." Nicky had mentioned it yesterday but Alex had only remembered now about it.

"Whew, a double date. Fun." replied Piper as she met Alex's eye and smiled.

"Do you want to go then?" asked Alex as she cradled the paper cup in her hand and looked over at Piper with curiosity.

"Yeah, sure. Why not." Piper shrugged her shoulders as she brought her coffee up to her lips and took a long sip from it. She had no problem going on a double date with Nicky and Lorna.

She had no other plans that night.

Alex just frowned at this. This was not the answer she wanted to hear come out of Piper's mouth.

Noticing the look on Alex's face, Piper cocked her head to the side in concern, "What? you don't want too?"

"Well...it's just that I wanted to take you out tonight...just you and me...like a real date," explained Alex slowly as she adjusted her glasses on the bridge of her nose and raised her eyebrows slightly at Piper. They hadn't gone out on a proper date yet since getting back together.

Alex wanted to treat Piper.

Piper's blue eyes looked intensely at Alex for a moment before her face broke out into a wide grin.

"I'm going to take that as a yes," whispered Alex as she smiled back at Piper. She was overcome with joy at this.

Piper nodded her head in reply at this. Yes, she wanted to go on a date with Alex.

The two women continued to look on at each other before Alex leaned forward in the bed and captured Piper's lips in a gentle kiss.

"Yes...tell Nicky...another night..." whispered Piper in between kisses.

* * *

It was a little later in the day as Piper and Alex were smuggled up on the couch watching a movie. As the credits rolled down the screen, Piper twisted her body to face Alex.

"I need you got go away for a few hours," Her blues eyes peered intensily at Alex. Her voice was serious.

Alex cocked an eyebrow at this and smirked slightly at Piper. "Excuse me?"

"I need you to go away for a few hours."

"And why would that be?" asked Alex towards the blonde in confusion. She had never been asked to leave her own apartment before.

"Because I need to get ready...I need to do things..." replied Piper towards Alex. "Please just leave for an hour or two."

"So? Why can't you do _those_ things while I'm here?" asked Alex. She didn't get what the big deal was. She wasn't going to get in Piper's way while she got ready or anything. "I won't bother you."

Piper sighed out of frustration at this. Alex didn't get it. "Alex," spoke Piper firmly, "it's suppose to be a date. You aren't suppose to see me getting ready...it will ruin the fun of it."

Alex just smirked at this. "Baby, I have already seen what the after looks like...it's no big deal."

Piper just glared at Alex for a second before pouting out her lower lip. "Please," she whispered as she straddled Alex's hips and pressed her forehead against Alex's. Her hands were resting on either side of her face. "Please, just one fucking hour...that's all I ask."

Alex continued to stare at Piper for a moment before sighing. "Okay. One fucking hour but that's it!"

Piper's face broke out into a smile at this. She then leaned forward and pressed her lips passionately against hers. "Thank you!"

Alex couldn't help but roll her eyes at the blonde at this. This was fucking crazy, she thought. But again, we all did crazy things when in love, she guessed.

* * *

Piper couldn't help but smile to herself as the front door closed behind Alex.

She was finally alone.

She let out a squeal before rushing off to the bathroom.

It wasn't a vanity thing, that she didn't want Alex seeing her get ready. She had let Alex the other night watch as she shaved her pits. It was more of that, Piper had a certain routine she liked to do before going out on the town. It was a little embarrassing and she didn't want Alex to see it, just yet that was.

It had taken her a good two years before she allowed Larry to see her getting ready for a date.

Piper pulled her hair back as best as she could, into a ponytail before sliding a headband on. She made sure all her hair was off of her face before applying the face mask. The mask she used was made out of clay and was an unappealing green colour. However, it spelt like mint and was one of the best-selling products in The Popi line.

Piper hummed to herself as she looked at her reflection in the mirror and began to rub the mask over her face and down her neck.

There was no way she could have let Alex see her like this, thought Piper to herself as she finished putting on the mask and stared at the green face looking back at her. She looked like a monster or something, she thought.

* * *

"What the fuck is she doing?" spoke Alex out loud to herself as she approached the front door of her apartment. She could hear music blaring from the other side as she placed her key into the lock and turned it.

As she opened the door, she was greeted by the vocals of Beyonce. She stood there for a second dumbfounded as she took in the scene before her. Piper had her back to her and was dancing in the middle of the living room. A grin appeared on Alex's face as she watched as Piper stuck out her ass and shook it along to the music.

She continued to stand there for a moment longer before quietly closing the door behind her and placing her keys down onto the kitchen counter. She then leaned up against the counter as she continued to watch Piper dance.

The blonde had no idea she was here. She was too lost in her own whole to notice that she had an audience.

Alex was tempted to go and join in on Piper's dance party but at the same time she didn't want to ruin Piper's fun. She would surely stop once she saw Alex. She didn't want it to end. Her eyes gleamed with amusement as Piper began to rap along to Jay-Z part in the song. She was still swaying her hips along to the music as she did so.

Piper was quite the dancer, thought Alex to herself. She knew that the blonde loved to dance. Piper had always been dragging her out to clubs and such when they had first been going out. However, Piper had always had alcohol in her system during those times. But this little dance she was doing was not a drunken dance of any sort. It was a dance that had been perfected over much practise.

This went on for a moment longer before the song came to an end.

"Crazy in love uh?" smirked Alex towards Piper.

Piper jumped in surprised at this. Her blue eyes widened as she turned suddenly around and looked on at Alex. "Alex!"

Alex just smirked at Piper at this. She couldn't believe how damn cute Piper was at the moment. Especially with that face mask on. She just wanted to eat her up.

"What are you doing here?" asked Piper as she continued to stand froze to the spot. She hadn't heard Alex come in. Alex wasn't suppose to be home yet, she thought. She still needed to wash the mask off and put make-up on. She wasn't half ready for Alex to be home yet.

"I live here," answered Alex coyly as she began to enclose the space between her and Piper. Her eyes gleamed with amusement.

"You aren't suppose to be here yet..." Piper voice trailed off as she took a step back from Alex. "You aren't suppose to see me like this!" Her voice came out high and in a panic.

Alex just laughed at this. She loved when Piper was embarrassed like she was now. "Do you know how fucking adorable you look right now?"

"I look like a monster from a scary movie," whispered Piper in response as she continued to step away from Alex as she came forward.

"Come here," whispered Alex as she continued to grin at Piper.

Piper just shook her head at Alex. "I gotta go wash this off of my face..."

Alex's eyes darkened suddenly as they locked with Piper's. She smirked at the blonde before she began to chase Piper around the living room.

"ALEX!" squealed Piper with glee as she bolted away from Alex. She really needed to wash the mask off. "STOP IT!" Her laughter rang off the walls of the loft as Alex continued to chase her.

"ALEXX!" she cried out suddenly as Alex's hands caught the edge of her shirt and tackled her to the floor.

The two women stared intensely at each other as their hearts pounded with excitement against their chests. Alex had her hands still clenching Piper's waist as she towered over her on the floor. They couldn't help but smile at one another.

They stayed like this for a moment before Piper wiped some of the mask off of her face and quickly smeared it across Alex's cheeks. "There, you can look like a scary monster too," she whispered. Her blue eyes were filled with mischief as she looked up at Alex and grinned wildly.

"You little..."

Alex pretended to be mad but found the corners of her lips tugging up into a smile. Her green eyes held Piper's for a second before she closed them and crashed her mouth passionately against hers.

* * *

Okay, I know that was not the best ending but it was just something to get the ball rolling. And if anyone is wondering, the last scene with Alex walking in on Piper dancing is based on a true story.(Just a little fun fact for you guys!)

Anyways, I have a few ideas for this story but would love to hear what you guys want to read, so make sure to leave a review!

Thanks for reading!

Julie


	2. late

Do not own Orange Is the New Black or any of the characters.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and faved the last chapter. Also, special shout out to my girl, Fig-aruna- for being so wonderful and offering to edit this for me.

I honestly didn't know if anyone would want to read this. I have no real idea where this story is going to go. I have a few ideas but nothing solid.

I will try to keep it upbeat and fluffy though, you guys seem to like that. But can't make any promises. I always end up some how causing some sort of drama in my stories. But hey, it's Vauseman. There gotta be some drama...right?

Anyways, sit back and enjoy because once again, it's fluffy!

* * *

_**We Found Love**_

_late..._

To say the least they didn't make it to dinner that night or the day after for that matter.

They were too wrapped up in their bubble of love to leave the apartment or the bedroom. It was a good thing that Alex had the next few days off work and Piper pretty much could call in sick whenever she wanted.

Alex smirked at Piper as she brushed a stray hair off of the blonde's face. Words couldn't seem to describe how happy she was. There was no denying it, Piper was the love of her fucking life.

And she never wanted that to change.

"Stop looking at me like that," cried Piper as she tried to push Alex away.

"Like what?" asked Alex, smiling at Piper.

"Like you've seen me naked or something...just _stop_ it," whispered Piper. The blonde was finding it hard not to smile as Alex continued to look at her with that look on her face. It was very distracting, she thought.

"Pipes..." Alex's voice trailed off as she gestured at the very obviousness.

She was naked.

They both were.

Piper just smiled sheepishly at this before sitting up in the bed. She once again pushed Alex playfully in the arm before covering herself with the bed sheet.

"Well, stop looking at me period!" replied Piper as she tried to think of a good comeback. "Besides we have to get ready soon. Aren't we supposed to be meeting up with Nicky and Lorna in an hour or so?" She looked away from Alex at this and over towards the time displayed on the alarm clock on the nightstand.

"So we have an hour...that's plenty of time...to get ready and do stuff..."Alex's voice was low as she raised her eyebrows suggestively at Piper. Her hand slowly crept across the bed and touched the top of Piper's thigh.

Piper's eyes were wide as they looked over at Alex's face before falling onto where her hand rested. She was tempted to do other stuff but at the same time, they were going to be late. "Alex," she stated in a quiet voice as she once again met Alex's eye.

Alex just looked at Piper as she continued to roam her hand up and down her thigh, feeling the muscle of it through the coolness of the sheet.

"We don't have...time..." Piper was struggling as Alex dipped her hand lower over her thigh and lightly brushed up against her cunt.

"I can be quick," replied Alex as she moved closer towards Piper. Her green eyes were dark with lust as she smiled a small grin at Piper. Leaning forward, she captured Piper's mouth into a kiss as her hand pulled the sheet off of her in one fluid motion.

Breaking away from the kiss a moment later, Alex looked deeply into Piper's eyes. They were gleaming with arousal. Piper, found herself slowly nodding her head in agreement.

A smirked appeared on Alex's face at this. She always knew how to win the blonde over.

The couple then shared another kiss.

This time it was more passionate and intense then the last one had been. Piper parted her lips open, allowing Alex's tongue to slip inside as her hand once again began to roam up her inner thigh. Alex ran the tip of her tongue over the edge of Piper's bottom row of teeth before gently sucking on her bottom lip. She then plunged her tongue once again into the depth of the blonde's mouth. Piper's mouth responded to this. Her tongue came to life at that moment as it coiled itself around Alex's.

Alex was suddenly then between Piper's legs as their mouths and tongues continued to assault each other. Her hands continued to roam up and down Piper's thigh, teasing the blonde.

Piper bucked her hips slightly in response to Alex. She had said she would be quick, so why was she going painfully slow? thought the blonde. She hated how she was teasing her. She just wanted to feel her hands on her throbbing pussy. Piper's hands flew to Alex's breasts and pulled on her nipples slightly before pushing the flesh into her palms.

Alex purred into Piper's mouth in response to this, a cold chill suddenly running down her spine.

Alex pulled her mouth away from Piper and began to kiss the side of her neck. Her hands pushed Piper further down onto the pillows so that she was now lying on her back. Her lips and teeth kissed and nipped at Piper's skin as they made their way down the slope of her body towards her sex. Alex smiled a sly smile at Piper as she pushed her glasses off of her face and rested them on top of her head. Her green eyes gleamed as she then lowered her head and began to kiss the area around Piper's pussy.

Piper whimpered slightly as she felt the heat of Alex's mouth on her. Dinner was far away from her mind now as she closed her eyes and allowed for Alex's touch to take over.

* * *

"Fuck, we're late!" cursed Alex as she quickly did up the fly of her jeans.

"I told you we would be!" cried Piper as she appeared suddenly in the room from the bathroom. She had just finished doing her make-up. "But nooo, you had to do stuff...you would be _quick_!"

"Hey, don't blame this on me," Alex shot back. "You're the one who wanted to go for a fucking second round..." She cocked an eyebrow at the blonde who was now sitting on the edge of the bed and putting on her heels.

Piper just looked at Alex for a second before her face broke out into a smirk. After Alex had gone down on her, Piper had wanted to return the favour. To say the least, the couple had gotten a little carried away. They were supposed to be at the restaurant in ten minutes. There was no way that was happening, not when the restaurant was on the other side of Manhattan and it was the middle of fucking rush hour.

It was going to take them at least ten minutes just to hail a cab down.

Yeah, they were going to be late.

The couple was silent for a few moments longer as they continued to get ready. It wasn't until Piper stood up from the bed that Alex finally took in the sight of her. She couldn't help but stare. Her green eyes darkened immediately as they roamed up and down the blonde's body.

"I like this," stated Alex, playfully as she enclosed the space between them and fingered the thin material of Piper's dress. Her eyes pierced deeply into Piper's.

Piper's eyes widened slightly before a small smile appeared on her face. She couldn't believe that Alex was doing this...again to her. Did she never stop flirting? she thought as she continued to look on at Alex.

"And...I like this..." Her voice dropped slightly as she ran her hand up Piper's torso and softly cupped her breast.

"And this..." Alex leaned forward and kissed Piper's neck.

"And this..." Her other hand brushed up against Piper's cunt through the material of the dress.

"Alex," whispered Piper. Her hands were gripping the sides of Alex's arms. They didn't have time to do this.

Alex just smirked into the side of Piper's neck as she continued to place kisses there. Her right hand continued to squeeze at Piper's breast as the other cupped her sex. "Ssshhhh..." she murmured.

"Alex!" Piper's voice became strained as she tried to push Alex away. She was struggling to do so.

"What?" asked Alex innocently as she kissed her way up the edge of Piper's jaw and to her lips.

"We. Can't. Do. This."

"We're going to be late anyways..." answered Alex in between kisses. "What's the difference of a couple of minutes?" She pressed her mouth hard against Piper's mouth before roughly parting opening her lips, her tongue slipping in a moment later.

Piper just stood there. Her eyes were closed as she slowly found herself kissing Alex back. Her head was screaming for her to stop Alex, but her body was saying something else all together. What Alex's hands were doing to her body felt so good. She couldn't just stop now, she thought. It was too damn good. Piper's hands slid up Alex's arms and rested on her shoulders as her tongue intertwined with Alex's.

Alex pushed the strap of the dress to the side, allowing for her hand to slip inside, giving her better access to Piper's breast. She squeezed the soft flesh in her hand, the pads of her fingers digging over and over again into the flesh. She continued on like this for a few moments longer before pinching the nipple between her thumb and forefinger.

Piper yelped slightly in response to this. Her body vibrated with pleasure as Alex continued to touch her. There was no way she would be stopping Alex now. It felt too good. They might as well finish, she thought as she kissed Alex hard in response to what her hands were doing.

Alex couldn't help but smirk at Piper. Her teeth grazed the blonde's bottom lip as her fingers pushed aside her panties and plunged deep into her folds. She loved how wet Piper was already.

Alex nuzzled her face against Piper's, kissing every inch of her face as her hand continued to work her folds. Her long fingers rubbed roughly against the moist clit of Piper's pussy.

She wanted her to cum and powerfully.

Piper clung to Alex for support. She was finding it hard to stay upright, especially with the four inch heels she had on, while Alex continued to finger her. She couldn't help but moan loudly in response to Alex's touch. Her body quivered as waves of pleasure washed through her.

Her body was practically singing as Alex continued to rub at her clit.

"Fuck...I'm going to cum..."moaned the blonde as a warmth filled the pit of her stomach. Her forehead rested against Alex's as she continued to cling to her. She arched her back as Alex plunged her middle finger into her opening, while her forefinger continued to work her clit.

"Come on, babe, I want to hear you..." Alex whispered seductively into Piper's ear. She could feel her wetness in her hand, but she wanted to hear Piper cum. The blonde's insides pulsed around Alex's finger, and her clit was enlarged. She could sense it wouldn't be much longer.

Piper's mouth found Alex's.

She kissed her roughly on the lips as her fingers dug painfully into Alex's shoulders. She moaned slightly into the back of Alex's throat as they continued to kiss for a moment longer.

"I'm cumming...AugggHHHH..."

Piper tore her lips away from Alex and breathed heavily through her nose. She tilted her head back and cried out as pleasure washed over her. Her orgasm filled her entire body from the tips of her toes to the back of her head. It consumed her to say the least as she continued to cling to Alex for support.

Alex waited until Piper had climaxed completely before removing her hand from Piper's cunt and wrapped her arms around Piper's waist. She kissed the side of her neck as she held her close.

Neither spoke a word for a good minute or two as Piper's heart beat rapidly against her chest and she tried to catch her breath. "We're so fucking late now," she murmured into Alex's ear after a second had passed.

Alex couldn't help but laugh at this. They were late, and Nicky would probably kill her. But at the same time, she didn't care. Hearing Piper moan like that was worth it.

Piper lifted her head at this and smiled at Alex. Their eyes stared deeply into one another before their lips met in a soft kiss. It deepened slightly before both of them pulled away.

They really needed to get a move on it.

* * *

"Well, look who decided to show up..." cried Nicky as the couple approached the table.

"Sorry," replied both Alex and Piper at the same time towards their friend. They were a half-an-hour late. It could have been worse, they figured. However, neither Nicky nor Lorna looked to upset by this.

No one spoke a word as Piper and Alex slid into the other side of the booth. Nicky wore an amused expression on her face as she looked between her two friends. Piper's eyes were bright and her cheeks were slightly flushed. Alex, she also noted, wasn't wearing any make-up.

"You guys were fucking, weren't you?"

"No, we weren't!" cried out Piper a little too quickly. "There was traffic!" Her blue eyes were wide as they looked on at Nicky before glancing over to Alex for support.

"Yeah...traffic. Lots of traffic!" murmured Alex as she nodded her head slightly and adjusted her glasses nervously on the bridge of her nose. She didn't know why she was playing along with Piper's story though. Nicky could smell bullshit from a mile away. She would read right through their lie.

"Oh, don't give me that fucking lie..." Nicky cried out as she leaned slightly over the surface of the table and stared at the couple. "You were having sex. It's written as clear as day on both of your bastards' faces."

Piper couldn't help but blush at this. She immediately looked down at the table in embarrassment.

Alex just lifted her chin and smirked proudly at Nicky. "Yeah, maybe we did," she answered, her eyes gleaming with pride. She wasn't afraid to admit this. She took pride in the fact she had just made her girlfriend cum and quickly, twice.

Nicky grinned back at Alex before rolling her eyes. Some things never changed it seemed, she thought. Alex had always gloated about her sex life and how good she was in the sack. It was good to see her back to her old self.

Alex just raised her eyebrows at Nicky before glancing over at Piper. She then leaned over and kissed the blonde's cheek as she wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

Piper couldn't help but smile as she met Alex's eyes. She then reached out and placed her hand on top of where Alex's rested on her shoulder. She caressed the skin tenderly with the pads of her fingers before turning her attention to the couple seated across from them.

"Aw, look at you two," squealed out Lorna watching this little exchange of touches. "So cute! Aren't they cute?" Lorna turned her attention onto Nicky at this.

"Yeah, fucking adorable!" replied Nicky, not trying to mask the sarcasm in her voice. She rolled her brown eyes slightly at Lorna before looking around the restaurant for the waiter. "Now, can we please order? I'm fucking starving!"

Everyone just laughed at this before they began to pore over the menus.

* * *

Piper leaned in against Alex's side and planted a kiss to her jaw line.

It was a little later on in the night now, and they were back home. They were seated out on the fire escape of Alex's apartment. The air was thick and humid that night as the two lovers continued to sit there, but neither seemed to mind the heat.

Alex ran her hand over Piper's hipbone and pulled her even closer than she already was. She nuzzled her face into Piper's hair, breathing in the scent of her shampoo before taking a drag from her cigarette.

Alex had asked Piper earlier if it bothered her if she smoked. The blonde had just shaken her head in reply.

It didn't.

Not a word was exchange between the couple as they continued to sit there in the night, looking down at the street below, and they didn't have to say anything. That was the beauty of their relationship. They were comfortable enough with each other to sit in silence and enjoy it.

Alex finished the cigarette before extinguishing it in a mug. She then once again nuzzled her face into Piper's hairline.

"Come on," she whispered, "Let's go to bed."

Piper met Alex's eye at this and nodded her head in agreement. The couple shared a quick kiss before rising to their feet and heading back inside.

Piper couldn't believe it had been a week already since her wedding day. Or, for that matter, that it had only been a week. Her wedding day seemed to have happened in another lifetime. She felt like one of those people who said they had past lives. Her life with Larry seemed like that. It was a past life of hers.

She wasn't sure what the future held for her and Alex. It was still shiny and new in a way. But at the same time, it was far from new to her. Alex was familiar. When she was around her, she didn't feel the need to walk on eggshells or anything. She was comfortable with Alex.

Piper's mother wasn't talking to her at the moment, and neither was Polly for that matter. They were both trying to get over the shock of it all. Piper was trying not to let this affect her too much. She knew that they would come around soon enough to the idea of Alex. They had to because Alex wasn't going away, she thought.

"What are you thinking about?" Alex asked out of curiosity as she pulled Piper to her in the bedroom.

"You," whispered Piper in response as she wrapped her arms around Alex's neck and met her eye. She knew that things would settle down soon with her family and friends. That they would see how Alex was the one for her. That she hadn't just thrown her life away for an ex. Alex was the one. "I love you."

Alex couldn't help but smile at this. She loved hearing those words come out of Piper's mouth. She wrapped her arms further around Piper's waist and kissed her hard on the lips.

"I love you too, kid."

* * *

I promise, I promise something will happen in the next chapter. Just want to establish Alex and Piper as a couple first.

Thanks for reading and please review!

Julie


	3. date night

Do not own Orange Is the New Black or any of the characters.

Thanks so much for everyone's support again. You guys are awesome! Special thanks to Fig-aruna for once being a queen and editing this!

So I said that something was going to happen in this chapter, but nothing really does...it's just fluff. The chapter that was originally going to be this one has been pushed back. But you guys all seem to like the fluff. So I will keep on going with it.

Enjoy!

* * *

_**We Found Love**_

_date night..._

"Don't leave," whispered Alex as she tried to pull Piper back into the bed.

"Alex," laughed Piper as she pulled her hand out of Alex's grip and took a step away from the bed.

"But I don't want you to go," whispered Alex, seductively in that voice that the blonde couldn't resist. She pulled herself up onto her elbows.

"Baby, I don't want to go either, but I have to...I haven't been to work in days...I need to go in," spoke Piper as she began to zip up the tight black dress she was wearing.

Alex's eyes drank in the blonde. She licked in her lips slightly as they traveled down her thin frame. That dress she was wearing didn't leave anything to the imagination, thought Alex to herself. It clung to Piper's curves like a second layer of skin. She didn't want anyone to see Piper like this. She wanted her all to herself. "Take the day off," whispered Alex.

"I have already taken too many days off...I gotta go," explained Piper as she finished doing up the zip and turned to look at Alex. She didn't want to go into work either. She would have to face Polly today. The two friends had been avoiding each other. But they had a business meeting today for a possible new buyer for the Popi line. She had to go.

"Stop looking at me like that," stated the blonde towards Alex. "It's not going to change anything. I have a meeting I need to be present for."

Alex just took this as a challenge. She smirked at Piper before reaching for her again. However, Piper was more prepared this time and took a step back.

"ALEX!" she cried again. Despite trying to be mad, she couldn't keep the smile off of her face.

Alex's smile deepened at this. She then turned onto her side and let out a sigh. She gave Piper a good view of her chest. Alex was completely naked except for the bed sheet covering her lower half. Her green eyes continued to pierce into Piper, watching as she slipped on a pair of nude pumps.

"Stop looking at me like that...it's not going to happen," spoke Piper as she finished putting on her shoes and straightened her back. Her blue eyes locked with Alex's. She knew what the woman was doing, and it wasn't going to work. Well, if she didn't have a meeting to attend this morning she would so be back in that bed with her. She looked irresistible at the moment as she lay there like something out of a Renaissance painting with her ample chest and the sheet draped over her hip. However, Piper wasn't going to give in.

Alex again grinned in response to Piper.

"You're adorable when you get mad," she whispered.

Piper just rolled her eyes before coming towards Alex.

Alex took this as her chance to pull Piper once again on top of her. Piper didn't fight her this time as she snaked her arms around her waist. The blonde squealed slightly as she lay on top of Alex's body. Alex had her hands on Piper's ass as her mouth attacked her mouth.

They continued to kiss heavily like this for a few moments before Piper broke away. She pressed her forehead against Alex's and looked deeply into her eyes. "I really need to go..." she whispered.

Alex cupped Piper's ass before pressing her lips hard against her. She didn't want Piper to leave, but she knew she had no choice. She didn't want Piper to miss her business meeting. She rubbed her nose against the blonde's before releasing her.

Piper smiled down at Alex as she adjusted her dress and stood up.

"What time do you get off at?" asked Alex as she slowly sat up in the bed.

"I dunno...probably around five or so," Piper answered back.

"Well, don't make any plans for after then...I'm taking you out tonight,' replied Alex. She had still yet to take Piper out on a proper date.

The blonde nodded her head and smiled at this.

"Okay," she whispered.

* * *

"I can't believe you are fucking living with her..." stated Polly as she drank heavily from her coffee mug and over to Piper. The two women were seated across from each other at a local bistro. They were having a late lunch together. The meeting had just ended and had gone pretty well.

"Well, I didn't have anywhere else to go," replied Piper with a slight shrug of her shoulders. "It's only temporary."

Polly just gawked at Piper like this. "Like hell it is," she answered. Polly knew Piper. She was her best friend. She knew that this wasn't temporary, her current living situation with Alex. Piper wouldn't get herself another apartment. She would continue to live with Alex until it all blew up in her face. Like it always did.

Piper pursed her lips at this but didn't say another word for a moment. She knew that Polly was right. That she wouldn't move out. She would stay living with Alex. But she wouldn't admit it. Even now it felt like her and Alex had been living together for years. It had only been two weeks or so. But what a hell of a two weeks they had been!

The two women continued to eat their lunches in silence for a few moments longer. Piper hated the tension between her and Polly. She hated how she thought that she was throwing her life away. That she didn't like Alex. Piper didn't need for Polly to like Alex, per-se. Polly had never really gotten along with Alex, and that was fine. But she still wanted her to be on her side. She felt like she was talking to her mother. Polly didn't get why she had stopped the wedding and ran off with Alex.

Polly thought that Piper was only infatuated with the idea of Alex. That she had only left Larry because of cold feet and shit. But that's where Polly was wrong. Piper hadn't just run away from her wedding because she was scared of committing to one person for the rest of her life. She had run away because she didn't want to commit to the wrong person for the rest of her life. Larry wasn't who she wanted to be with. She had wanted Alex, and she had chosen her. Maybe it had been a little too last minute, but she had at least made up her mind before it had been too late to do so.

"Look," stated Polly as she pushed her empty plate to the side and rested her elbows on the table. She leaned forward slightly as she locked eyes with Piper. "You know I have my own thoughts on Alex, but if you love her and she makes you happy. Then go for it, Pipes. You know I will be here no matter what. "

Piper smiled at her friend at this. "I know," she whispered as she reached out and touched Polly's hand.

No matter the differences the two friends had, they always managed to meet half way. This time was no different.

"_But_ don't fucking think me and Supercunt are going to start hanging out and get mani-pedis together. Because that is not fucking something I will do!" cried Polly, making her point clear that she won't go above and beyond to be nice to Alex just because she was back in Piper's life.

Piper couldn't help but laugh at this, "Don't worry, I don't expect you to. Anyways, I can't even see Alex getting a mani-pedi!"

* * *

Alex- **Where are you?**

Piper couldn't help but smile as she stared down at the screen of her phone. She always loved to get text messages in the middle of the day from her. It always made her heart flutter and a warmth spread through her. Text messages to her where like modern day love letters. It was just a little reminder that someone was thinking about you and just wanted to let you know that.

The blonde quickly wrote back.

Piper- **I'm sitting in my office. Will be home soon. :)**

Just as soon at the text message was sent, the phone chimed with a new message. This one made Piper smile even wider than she already was.

Alex- **I'm outside. Come. ;) **

Piper glanced at the time displayed on the screen above the text message. It was only three thirty. She was technically done for the day. The meeting had gone well, and Polly had already left for the day. It was just her in the office, seated at her desk.

She quickly wrote back before throwing her phone into her purse and pushing back her desk chair.

Piper Chapman was leaving work earlier today and no one could stop her. She had a hot date with her girlfriend.

It took Piper less than five minutes to lock up the office and meet Alex. She was leaning against a pole of a streetlight. She was smoking. She looked like one of those cool kids in high school. Piper couldn't help but stand frozen to the spot for a second watching her.

Alex hadn't noticed her yet on the busy street.

Alex had her hair down which curled at the ends. She was dressed in cobalt blue dress and tan wedges. She looked beautiful, thought Piper. Alex rarely wore colour, but when she did, it was breathtaking. The colour of the dress brought out the blue tones in her green eyes.

It only took Alex a moment later for her to lock eyes on her girlfriend. Her face broke out into a smile as she looked on at Piper.

Piper grinned back as she began to enclose the space between them, pushing past the crowd of people.

"Hey," greeted Piper.

"Hey," Alex answered back as she flicked her cigarette onto the sidewalk and immediately reached for the blonde. Her hands rested firmly on her waist as she leaned forward and captured her lips into a tender kiss.

In reality it had only been a few hours since they had last seen each other, but it felt more like days as they continued to kiss on the side of the street, getting lost in the feel and taste of the others mouth. Neither cared about the looks they were getting for their public displays of affection.

The kiss lasted for a few moments longer before they broke part. They smiled sheepishly at one other before Alex took Piper's hand and led her in the opposite direction that the crowd was going in.

The couple ended up in a small Indian restaurant just a few blocks away from Alex's place. Alex had discovered the restaurant through Nicky. She wasn't usually a fan of Indian cuisine, but she knew Piper was, and she was a big fan of the restaurant's butter chicken.

The restaurant was dark and cramped.

It was jam-packed that night. Piper and Alex had ended up in a cramped table at the back of the restaurant by the kitchen. It wasn't the most romantic setting, but Piper loved it all the same.

The blonde had never been to India, but the environment in the place felt very similar to what the blonde imagined it would be like.

"I'm sorry," cried Alex over the noisy atmosphere and towards Piper. "I didn't think it would be so busy tonight..."

Piper just smiled and shook her head at Alex, letting her know it was fine. She didn't mind. "I love it!" she cried back, leaning slightly over the table.

Alex smiled at this. She was glad that Piper liked it and didn't mind the noise. For this was far from what she'd had in mind when taking Piper out on a date. She had wanted something intimate and cozy. Hot and stuffy and cramped was far from it.

"So how's Polly?" asked Alex as she draped her hair over one shoulder. The back of her neck was sweating slightly from the heat coming from the kitchen.

"Polly is good," Piper answered back as she took a sip from her water. She smiled reassuringly at Alex.

"You two are okay?"

"Yeah. She's still pissed at me for running out like I did at the wedding, but she doesn't hate me," explained Piper in a loud whisper as she leaned further over the table, so that Alex could hear her.

Alex's green eyes pierced into Piper's at this. She was happy to hear this. She didn't want Piper to have to lose all her friends and family just because she had chosen her over Larry. "Glad to hear it, kid," replied Alex as she smiled at Piper and rested her hand over Piper's on the table. The pad of her thumb gently caressed the blonde's knuckles.

Piper looked down at their interlocked fingers. She smiled before looking back up at Alex. "But she said she wouldn't go out for mani-pedis with you."

Alex cocked an eyebrow in response to this. She looked on at Piper for a second before smirking. "Well, I don't have a deep desire either to go get my nails done with her," replied the brunette before she brought Piper's hand up to her mouth and kissed the skin of her palm.

Piper couldn't help but giggle at this. "Polly would be glad to hear that...that you have a mutual hatred for each other."

Alex continued to press her lips against her palm. She smiled with her eyes at Piper. And once again, all the noise and everyone around them was gone. It was just the two of them as they continued to stare deeply at one another.

And they hoped it would stay like this, forever. For it only took one glance at each other, and everything was okay in the world. It didn't matter where their lives were headed career-wise. It didn't matter if family wasn't talking to them. Nothing mattered but each other when their eyes connected like this.

For they had each other, and that was all they needed.

Their love.

* * *

That's right people. That's it for now. Next chapter is in the works and involves whip cream! ;)

Thanks for reading and please review!

Julie


	4. whipped cream and groceries

Do not own Orange Is the New Black or any of the characters.

Thanks so much fig-aruna yet again for making this chapter even better! :)

This chapter is smut. Smutty. Smut. Smut. Smut.

Enjoy! ;P

* * *

_**We Found Love**_

_whipped cream and groceries..._

After dinner, the two decided to go for a walk. It was just past nine o'clock, and the sun was starting to set. The air was a little cooler now but not a deep freeze. It was refreshing as the two women walked hand-in-hand down the streets of New York.

"Do you want to get dessert or something?" asked Piper as she turned to look over at Alex. They had stopped at a cross-walk and were waiting for the light to change to green for them to go.

"Or something?" smirked Alex as she raised her eyebrows and peered over the rims of her glasses at the blonde. She liked the idea of something, very much.

Piper rolled her eyes at what Alex was suggesting. Did the woman never stop thinking about pussy? she wondered. "I meant like ice-cream or gelato...not _that_!"

Alex just continued to smirk at Piper for a second longer before leaning forward and kissing that spot on her neck just below her ear that she knew Piper went weak in the knees over. "There's whipped cream back at the apartment..." Her voice was low as she whispered slowly into Piper's ear.

Piper's blue eyes darkened with arousal at the words _whipped_ and _cream_. She cast a sideways glance at Alex, who was standing very close to her now. The brunette was still holding her hand, but her other one was innocently resting on the small of Piper's back, softly feeling her through the material of the black dress.

Alex stared intensely back at Piper. There was a grin on her face as she cocked an eyebrow at the blonde. She knew she had gotten Piper's attention with the whole whipped cream part.

The two women just stared at each other for a second longer before Alex leaned in again and pressed an open-mouthed kiss to the spot of skin where Piper's ear met her jaw. "Let's go home," she whispered. Her breath was hot against Piper's skin.

Piper nodded her head, her previous thoughts of ice cream and gelato far from her mind with the promise of an Alex covered in whipped cream. Nothing had ever sounded more heavenly to her ears.

* * *

"We really need to go grocery shopping," spoke Piper as she opened the fridge and noticed that they were running low on a few things. "You really only have whipped cream, beer, and a hunk of cheddar cheese."

"Maybe that's all I need," whispered Alex as she came up behind Piper and reached for the can of whipped cream.

Piper cocked an eyebrow at this. "Really, just whipped cream and beer?" She had shut the fridge door and was staring at Alex, who was leaning up against the kitchen island.

Alex just smiled at Piper at this. Her eyes gleamed as they pierced into the blonde's face, and she gave the can in her hand a good shake before bringing the nozzle up to her lips. Her smile deepened as she sprayed the cream into her mouth.

Piper was on her so fast after this that it took Alex by shock.

The blonde's hands gripped the sides of her face as her mouth crashed passionately against hers. Piper pressed her body hard against Alex's, making the brunette lean slightly backwards against the island. Piper was so turned on at the moment as she forced her tongue into the depths of Alex's mouth, tasting the sweetness of the cream on her own.

Never had whipped cream tasted so good.

Alex, who had was still gripping the can of whipped cream, wrapped her arms around Piper's body and kissed her fierily back. Their tongues met in wet creamy goodness.

They continued to kiss heavily like this for a few moments longer before breaking apart. They stared deeply into one another. Their eyes were dark and lust-filled. They were both thinking the same thing as Alex quickly grasped Piper's hand and began to lead her to the bedroom.

Things were about to get a little messy.

Neither spoke a word as Alex placed the can of whipped cream onto the nightstand and turned on the light. She caught Piper's eye and smiled. Piper grinned back as she slowly kicked off her pumps and came towards her.

They kissed again. This time it was more timid and slow than the last one had been. Their lips slowly pulled on each other, teeth grazing the skin, before parting open completely.

Their hearts were beating in union as their chests pressed against one another. Alex had her hands traveling up Piper's back to the zip of her dress. She then slowly began to pull the zipper down, exposing the blonde's flesh inch by inch. Piper moaned slightly into the back of Alex's throat in response to feeling the pads of her fingers caress her spine.

She kissed her hard as her own hands found their way to the back of Alex's dress. Piper wasn't as careful with undoing the zipper as Alex had been with hers. She wanted it off and wasn't ashamed of her need to do so. Her hands then slid underneath the exposed back and unhooked Alex's bra.

She wanted it all off.

There was too much material between her and Alex.

She wanted to feel skin against skin.

Their hands pushed the straps of each other's dresses down, leaving them both topless from the waist up. Their breasts touched and rubbed against each other as they continued to stand with their lips locked.

"I want you," whispered Alex as she tore her lips from Piper's and began to trail wet kisses down the side of her neck.

"I want you too," moaned Piper in response as she felt Alex's hand travel down the rest of her back, slide underneath her dress, and cup her ass, her finger slightly brushing up against her hole.

"I'm so wet for you," whispered Alex again as she kissed Piper underneath her chin and moved to the other side of her neck.

Piper felt a warmth spread through the pit of her stomach at this. Alex rarely talked dirty, but when she did it was like...Piper had no words to describe it. It was that good.

"You don't know how that cunt of yours makes me feel..." Alex's breath was hot against Piper's ear as her finger pressed hard against Piper's hole, rubbing the lace of her thong against the tender skin.

Piper quivered at this sensation. It felt so damn good what Alex was doing to her. The back and forth motion of her finger was so erotic, so hot. She would surely be cumming soon if Alex didn't stop it.

"Mmmmm...my panties are moist just thinking about that perfect pink pussy of yours," Alex had the string of the thong pushed to the side as she rubbed her finger down Piper's ass crack and grasped her suddenly from behind.

Piper whimpered as a sudden wave of pleasure washed over her at this. Her hands clenched Alex's shoulders as her hand rubbed at her folds.

Alex smiled against Piper's neck at hearing her moan. She then began to trail wet kisses down her bare shoulders. Her teeth bit slightly down at the skin as her hand continued to work its magic. Alex had her other hand resting on Piper's breast. She was barely touching it which was driving Piper slightly crazy. Piper wanted to feel Alex's hands all over her.

Alex roughly slid a finger into Piper's hot, throbbing opening. She knew it was more intense for Piper from behind, but she didn't want to overwhelm her too quickly. However, Piper was thinking differently. She wanted to be fucking overwhelmed.

"More," she whimpered as she kissed Alex roughly on the lips.

"More?"

"_Yes_! fucking more!"

Alex smirked at this. She loved to see Piper's feisty side come out like this. She pulled on her lower lip as she added a second digit into Piper's tightness, stretching her open.

Piper squeezed her eyes shut as she bit down hard on Alex's exposed shoulder, her body vibrating and responding to Alex's hand. She didn't know how much longer she could last like this. She could definitely feel her orgasm rearing its head.

"Come on, baby..." Alex whispered as she continued to thrust her hand in and out of Piper. She wanted to hear her. She kissed the side of her neck as she pulled on Piper's nipple. "I know you want to...I can feel you...you're so fucking wet..._cum_..."

And cum Piper did.

"AAALLLEXXXXX..."she moaned loudly as her body quivered and burst with pleasure. Her heart was racing, and her breathing was shallow as she rested her forehead on Alex's shoulder.

Her eyes were still closed shut as she came down from her high.

Alex removed one finger at a time from Piper. She rubbed the blonde's wetness into her back as she brought her hand out. She held Piper for a second as she planted a tender kiss to the blonde's cheek.

"We didn't even get to the whipped cream yet..."murmured Piper as she slowly looked up at Alex.

A raspy chuckle was released from Alex's mouth in response, "Well, the night is still young, kid."

And young it was.

Both women sat crossed-legged and naked, facing each other at the center of the bed. Alex had her hair up in a messy bun and away from her face. She rarely wore her hair up, but she sensed that things were going to get a little messy. She smiled at Piper, cocking an eyebrow as she shook the can.

Piper's eyes gleamed as she looked from the can to Alex and back then became entranced as Alex sprayed some in her mouth. How she craved to be that cream as the brunette slowly licked a bit off of her lips.

Alex noticed Piper staring at her and smirked. She gave the can another shake before motioning for the blonde to come closer.

Piper did as she was told and leaned forward to Alex.

Alex's green eyes pierced into Piper's as she cupped the side of the blonde's face and caressed it. Piper immediately tilted her head back and parted her lips as Alex sprayed some whipped cream into it. Their eyes were dark as they continued to stare at one another. The couple then shared a tender kiss before Alex sprayed a small amount onto Piper's nose. She licked it off before, then spraying a line down Piper's neck.

Alex lapped up the cream slowly, taking her time down towards Piper's clavicles.

Piper closed her eyes and tilted her head, subconsciously giving Alex better access, then moaned slightly at the sensation of hot and cold on her skin, the hotness of Alex's mouth and breath against the coldness of the cream.

She was in heaven.

Alex didn't allow her hands to touch Piper, wanting it just to be her mouth that the blonde felt. She continued to attack the side of the blonde's neck, covering it in wet stickiness, as she shook the can again before spraying another line, this time down the center of Piper's chest.

As Alex's mouth made its way down to the soft white cream, her lips sucked hard on the skin, leaving little red marks on Piper's flesh. She smiled at Piper briefly as she arched her back and lowered her head over the blonde's navel. She swirled her tongue around the Piper's belly button before licking upwards in one fluid motion.

Piper moaned again in response to this, leaned back on her hands, then tilted her head back as Alex's sprayed her again with whipped cream. This time she covered Piper's small breasts, aiming the nozzle of the can at a 90-degree angle and spraying in circle-like motions like she was piping the top of a cupcake.

"Lie down," she whispered to Piper as she put the can aside and admired her work.

Piper nodded her head in response. As the blonde slowly uncrossed her legs and carefully laid down on her back, Alex immediately positioned herself in between Piper's legs and rested her hands on the bed on either side of the blonde.

The couple's eyes locked on each other.

Piper tried to kiss her, but Alex pulled back, smiling wickedly at the blonde before going to town on the whipped cream bikini top she had created. She started at the tip of the right breast, flicking her tongue gently over the top so that she was just barely caressing the nipple. She repeated this movement, teasing the blonde.

Piper moaned in response to Alex's touch. She hated how slow the brunette was going. She wanted to feel Alex's entire body on her. Alex's eyes continued to linger on Piper's face as she licked around the mounds. She licked at Piper like an ice-cream cone, licking a hard path with a flat tongue before taking a full breast into her mouth.

Piper arched her back and thrust her chest upward as the sensation of Alex's mouth on her breast took over. A wave of pleasure coursed through her body as she felt the deep touch of Alex's lips. Piper had never explored with food in foreplay before. Her sex life with Larry had been pretty plain. But with Alex, it was always a new adventure it seemed. Alex continued to lick, suck, and bite at her breast for a few moments longer before moving onto the other one.

She licked both breasts clean, once again leaving a sticky trail.

She then feverishly began to kiss the area around the breasts and making her way down Piper's torso. She nuzzled her face against Piper's skin, licking at the left over stickiness, her hands were still not touching Piper. Alex worked her way down to about an inch of Piper's pussy before making her way back up.

Their lips soon found each other again, and the kiss became hard and passionate as their tongues joined each other. Alex hovered over Piper as the kiss deepened more and more.

Piper ran her hands down Alex's neck to her shoulders, touching the skin tenderly before suddenly wrapping her legs around Alex's waist. Using her stomach muscles, the blonde rocked herself upwards and on top of Alex, pinning her down.

Alex was slightly taken aback by this. "God, you're hot," she whispered breathlessly in response. She loved when Piper took control like this. Her green eyes stared intensely up at Piper, who was straddling her hips and smiling down at her.

"It's mine turn now," the blonde whispered as she reached for the whipped cream can and shook it. She smiled seductively as she began to cover Alex's body in soft white cream. She wasn't as careful as Alex had been and covered every inch of the brunette's torso from shoulders to belly button.

Alex couldn't help but smirk at this. "Really?" she asked, gesturing to her covered body.

Piper just smiled and began grinding her hips slightly up against Alex. She put the can down beside Alex, before pressing her lips against Alex's and moving her hands to cup the brunette's full breasts. She didn't care about getting a little dirty as she kneaded at the giving flesh. She allowed the kiss to build before tearing her lips away and began to trail them down the side of Alex's neck.

Alex groaned in response to Piper's touch.

Like Alex had done to her, Piper licked at the cream, swirling her tongue along every inch of the brunette's body. She licked hard at the center of Alex's chest as her now cream-covered hands continued to cup and massage Alex's breasts. Piper loved the feel of them in her hands. She had to admit they were her favourite part of Alex's body.

Alex could feel the pleasure building in the pit of her stomach as Piper continued to lick and suck on her skin. She moaned deeply as Piper pulled roughly at her hardened nipples before taking one of them into her mouth and sucking roughly on the throbbing peak. She nuzzled her face slightly into the flesh as she did so, not caring about getting cream into her hair or on her face.

This went on for a few moments before every last bit of whipped cream was gone.

Piper locked eyes with Alex as she kissed her belly button.

Alex stared back at the blonde with deepening desire. Every nerve in her body was on edge at the moment.

She wanted Piper and badly.

Before the blonde could reach for the whipped cream can again, Alex pulled on Piper's hair and grasped at the sides of her face. Their eyes locked before the brunette pulled Piper's face towards her own, their lips meeting with fire and passion as the stickiness of their chests rubbed briefly against each other. As the kiss continued to deepen, Alex trailed her hands down the side of Piper's neck then down to her breasts. She cupped them, fitting them into the palms of her hands, and the blonde moaned into the back of Alex's mouth in response.

Alex caressed Piper's breasts for a moment longer before breaking apart from the kiss and bringing her lips once again to that sweet spot just below Piper's ear.

Piper purred as she felt Alex's teeth nip sharply on her earlobe. She tried to kiss her again, but she wouldn't let her. Alex moved her face away from Piper as she continued to nuzzle at her neck. Piper couldn't help but laugh slightly as Alex tickled her sides with the pads of her fingers.

"Baby," moaned out Alex suddenly as she felt Piper's hand on her cunt. Piper, who was still straddling Alex's hips, was slowly rocking herself up against her while her hand reached behind and fingered Alex.

Piper smiled down at Alex as she grinded against the brunette's stomach and continued working her folds with her hand.

The two lovers had their eyes locked with each other, and pleasure coursed through them as the bedroom filled more and more with the sounds of their love-making.

Alex moaned and arched her back in response to Piper's sudden touch to her clit. The blonde had her thumb pressed against it, gently flicking it back and forth while a finger circled her opening. She loved not only feeling Piper's hand but the sensation of her pussy rubbing against her stomach. It was such a turn on to say the least.

Piper tried to keep her eyes open and focused on Alex but struggled as the sensation of flesh against flesh continued to fill her. She loved the feeling she got when she grinded her pussy against any part of Alex's body. It was such an erotic act for her. Mouths and fingers were always good, but there was just something about rubbing her pussy up against her lover that got her hot. Her wetness spilled over Alex's skin as she continued to rub her vulva against her stomach. Her finger's movement matched that of the rest of her body.

It wasn't long before both women reached their climax. They came at the same time as Piper rapidly moved her finger in and out of Alex's cunt while she rocked own her cunt back and forth against the brunette.

Both women moaned long and loudly as pleasure coursed through their bodies.

After coming down from their orgasms, the couple moved to the bathroom. They were now both hot and sticky.

They needed to wash off.

The two of them stood underneath the spray of the shower with Piper's back against Alex's front. The brunette had her hands resting just below Piper's breasts and gently caressed the ridges of Piper's ribcage as she planted a kiss at the back of the blonde's neck.

Neither spoke a word as they allowed for the sensation of hot water trickling down their bodies.

They stayed like this for a while under the hot stream before Alex began to kiss Piper's shoulder and roamed her hand down the flatness of her stomach. She finally cupped the blonde's sex roughly with her whole hand and began to rub.

Piper whimpered in response and turned her head slightly to see Alex better. She then reached out behind and grasped at the back of Alex's head, their lips meeting as best as they could in a sideways kiss.

Their lips fused together as Alex's fingers continued to rub and caress Piper's sex. She wasn't taking her time this time and quickened her pace, rapidly flexing her wrist back and forth and her long fingers curling as they flicked Piper's clit. She rubbed roughly at the sensitive spot until the blonde couldn't take it anymore.

Piper roughly tore her lips away from Alex's as her body began to quiver with pleasure. Her entire body was on fire as her cunt pulsed at Alex's touch.

"Fuck," she swore as her orgasm came quickly. She squeezed her eyes shut and tilted her head back against Alex's shoulder, mouth wide open as she gasped for air like a fish out of water. Her heart was racing at the sensations taking over her.

Alex tilted her head and pressed an open-mouthed kiss to Piper's shoulder before sliding her fingers slowly into Piper's opening.

"Fuck!" swore Piper. She had not yet come down from the waves of her first orgasm, and Alex wanted her to cum again. Piper reached out to the wall for support, pressing her palm against the wet tile, eyes squeezed shut as she felt Alex's fingers move within her.

Alex pressed Piper to her with her free hand as she continued kissing the back of the blonde's neck and shoulder. She bit the wet skin slightly and began moving her fingers in a circular motion against Piper's pulsing walls. She knew it wouldn't be long before Piper came again.

And came she did.

Piper moaned loudly as her entire body burst with pleasure. She didn't know how much longer she could keep standing as her orgasm continued to rock through her. She didn't have the energy to support herself.

Alex continued to rub slightly at the blonde's g-spot, enjoying the feeling of the hotness against her fingers before slowly pulling out. She was careful not to touch Piper's now hyper sensitive pussy and pressed a tender kiss to her neck and wrapped her arms around the blonde's frame. She held her close, supporting her weight.

Alex rocked Piper back and forth slightly as the blonde tried to catch her breath.

She could feel the beating of Piper's heart against her own as the blonde slowly turned around to face her. The blonde smiled sheepishly before wrapping her arms around Alex's neck and resting her head on her shoulder.

They continued to stand there, swaying slightly to the music playing in their heads.

* * *

"Sleep now," Alex whispered tenderly in Piper's ear. It was the middle of the night now, and both of them were exhausted from the previous activities of the night.

They were now in her favourite position- big spoon, little spoon.

Alex had her right arm wrapped tightly around Piper's waist with her hand spread out just where the blonde's ribcage ended. She loved to feel it expanding and deflating with every breath that Piper took.

"Okay," murmured Piper as she rested her hand on top of Alex's.

Sleep came quickly for both of them after a moment or two had passed.

* * *

"Where the hell are we?" asked Alex as she followed Piper into the crowded grocery store.

It was the next day, and Piper had convinced Alex to go grocery shopping. However, this wasn't her usual grocery store.

"It's Whole Foods!" explained Piper, as if Alex would know what that was. "I always shop here. They have the best selection of organic products," she continued to explain as she grabbed one of the plastic baskets that were piled up by the automatic sliding doors.

"Organic?" Alex made a face at this. When had Piper become so green? she thought to herself as she continued to follow behind the blonde.

Neither spoke a word as Piper began to move around the produce section and began to load the basket up. Alex couldn't believe some of the prices that she was seeing on these organic items. Is that really that different from a normal apple? she thought as she stared down at a pile of organic fruit.

"Pipes, these prices are fucking ridiculous!"

Piper just rolled her eyes at Alex, "It's not ridiculous. You're paying for the quality!"

Alex couldn't help but shake her head at Piper in disbelief. " An apple is a fucking apple!"

Piper just stared wide-eyed before smiling widely at Alex.

"What?" asked Alex, cocking an eyebrow at the blonde. She didn't see what was so funny about her statement. It was the truth, an apple was an apple.

Piper just shrugged her shoulders as she adjusted the basket on her arm and continued to look at Alex with a small smile on her face. "It's just...it's so normal...this..." the blonde said as she gestured to the space between her and Alex.

"What? Talking about fucking apples?" Alex couldn't help but smirk at Piper. She knew what the blonde had meant. It was amazing how normal this felt, shopping for groceries together. It was like no time had passed between them. They had bickered like this constantly when they had first been going out.

"You know what I mean," replied Piper.

Alex just nodded her head and stared deeply at Piper before leaning forward and pressing a kiss to the blonde's cheek. She then took the basket from Piper's arm and put it on her own.

Piper continued to look at Alex with adoration in her eyes.

Never had grocery shopping felt so good as it did at this moment with Alex.

"Come on kid," laughed Alex as she placed a hand on the small of Piper's back. "Let's go get some more ridiculously expensive food."

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Julie


	5. a team

Do not own Orange Is the New Black or any of the characters.

I don't know if it's because I have been watching way too much Gilmore Girls lately or not but Carol Chapman in my head is so like Emily Gilmore. If you don't know what the fuck I am talking about...then ignore this fact, lol.

Enjoy!

* * *

_**We Found Love**_

_a team..._

The sun poured in through the window behind the bed as Alex stirred in her sleep. She could feel someone watching her as she slept. Her green eyes slowly fluttered open and peered over at the face hovering over hers.

"Good morning," cooed Piper with a smile on her face. She leaned forward and kissed Alex softly on the lips. Alex, who was still half asleep, just smiled lazily at the blonde.

It had been a month since Piper had showed up at Alex's childhood home and confessed her love. It had been a month filled with bliss, sex, and love. Neither were tired of waking up next to each other to say the least.

"Hi," whispered Alex as she turned onto her side to face Piper. Her hand immediatly slipped over Piper's hip and pulled her close.

"Hi," whispered back Piper, who was still grinning.

The couple didn't say another word as they continued to stare into each other's eyes, and they didn't have to say anything. Everything that needed to be said was written as clear as day on their faces.

Piper lifted her leg and snaked it around Alex's waist. Their pelvises were now firmly pressed together. Alex cocked an eyebrow in response to this. The blonde just smiled wickedly back at her. She than began to flex her hips into Alex's, slowly grinding up on her.

She was in the mood for a little morning romp.

Alex was fully awake now as Piper continued to press her body against hers. She smirked at the blonde before she rolled suddenly onto her back and pulled Piper on top of her.

The couple looked deeply at each other for a second before their lips crashed passionately together.

This was how most mornings started off for them - with a quick make-out session that sometimes lead to full-on mind-blowing sex. However, no matter how much they wanted the latter of the two this morning, they couldn't. They had to get on the road soon if they wanted to beat traffic and make it to Connecticut by one o'clock. They were heading up to Hartford, where Piper was from to attend a party in her older brother, Danny's honour. He had just not only gotten engaged but also finished his residency at the local hospital and was now starting his fellowship to become a heart surgeon.

It would be the first time that Piper would be seeing her family since her wedding day and re-introducing Alex to them. They had met Alex all those years ago when Piper had brought her home to Thanksgiving with her. But if she wanted to prove to everyone that she was serious about her new relationship with Alex, she had to bring her with her.

When Piper had brought it up to Alex a week ago, she had thought that the brunette would say no, but Alex had been surprisingly supportive to her. She had agreed to come along and support the blonde.

They were in this together.

* * *

"Are you sure you are okay with coming?" Piper asked Alex again. It was just over an hour later or so that morning. The two women were getting dressed and ready for the party. "Because I will understand if you don't want to..."

Alex who was in the middle of doing up the clasp of her necklace slowly turned to look at Piper at this. She cocked an eyebrow at the blonde. "Do you not want me to come?"

Piper's eyes widened in shock at this. "Of course, I want you to come with me...it's just. I know how my mother can be." She had talked to Carol for the first time a couple of days ago. She didn't approve of Piper's new lifestyle choice or Alex for that matter. It was a good thing that she didn't know she had gone to prison...that wouldn't go over well. Piper was afraid that after today that Alex would realize how much baggage and family drama came with her and wouldn't want any part of it. "She won't be so easy about this as your mom had been."

Alex just sighed at Piper at this. "Pipes," she whispered tenderly as she enclosed the space between them. She reached out and took both of Piper's hands into her own. She smiled warmly at her. "I'm coming. I can handle Carol."

She then leaned forward and kissed Piper softly on the mouth. She squeezed her hands before pulling apart. Their eyes locked together in this brief moment. "I told you we are in this together. We're a team, kid."

Piper smiled at this.

They were a team she thought. So what if her mother didn't approve of her life choices, what else was new? Since the age of six, Carol Chapman had frowned upon her daughter's choices in life from the bright pink glittery backpack she had wanted in the third grade to what university she attended. But now she had Alex in her life to ride out the waves with.

* * *

Alex took Piper's hand and gave it a squeeze as they walked up the long driveway that led up to Carol Chapman's mansion of a house. It was like a fucking castle thought Alex to herself. She had thought the exact same thing the last time she was here, but it was the truth. It was huge. Piper's parents were divorced and remarried now, but Carol had kept the Chapman last name and the house.

Piper glanced over at Alex briefly before ringing the door bell. The two women then stood in silence as they waited for someone to answer the door. Piper was surprised to say the least when Carol, herself, opened the door. She had been expecting the maid, not her mother.

"Mom! Hi," cried out Piper a little too loudly as she looked on at the older woman. She was suddenly overcome with nerves as she locked eyes with Carol's blue ones.

"Piper," Carol answered with a stiff smile on her face. Her eyes pierced into her daughter's before shifting over to the woman standing beside her.

Alex swallowed hard as she felt Carol's gaze on her. She straightened her back and rolled her shoulders back as she met the woman's eye. She wasn't scared of her. The two women looked at each other for a second.

"Alex, it's nice to see you again," spoke Carol in a kind, yet cold voice.

Alex nodded her head slowly in reply to this, "It's nice to see you too, Mrs. Chapman."

"Please, call me Carol," she stated with a smile. One that didn't quite reach her eyes. Carol was through and through a WASP. She had been brought up with money but was also taught manners. She wasn't being completely frigid towards Alex, but it wasn't hard to see her dislike for her daughter's new relationship.

"Carol," replied Alex, matching the older woman's tone.

An awkward tension fell between the three of them for a moment as they continued to stand there, looking at each other.

"Well, come in, come in," spoke Carol as she took a step back and held open the door further for Alex and Piper. "Everyone is out back on the patio."

"Okay," whispered Piper nervously as she looked at her mother for a second before glancing over to Alex, who smiled at her. The couple then made their way into the house and out back to where everyone else was. As they did so, Alex placed her hand on the small of Piper's back. She knew that Carol was watching their every move as they walked down the long hallway towards the back of the house, but she didn't care. Carol would have to get used to it. For Alex didn't have any plans on leaving.

Like she had told Piper earlier, they were a team.

"Hey! Look who's here! It's the Runaway Bride!" cried out Piper's youngest brother, Cal, jokingly as Piper and Alex stepped out onto the patio.

Alex cocked an eyebrow at this. Her eyes looked around the small gathering of people, who where all laughing and staring back at her and Piper. Alex hadn't grown up with siblings, so she didn't really understand the taunting and teasing that came with the relationship. But at the same time, she thought that Piper's brother had crossed a line. Piper had just fucking gotten there, and she was already being taunted for leaving her wedding.

Piper, however, didn't appear to be so bothered by Cal's joke. "Fuck you!" she cried out with a smile on her face. Piper had always had a good relationship of sorts with Cal. Yes they had fought like cats and dogs growing up, and Cal had made Piper's life a living hell at times. But that was his job as a younger brother.

Cal laughed at Piper before coming towards her and giving her a hug. Other then her dad, Cal had been the first person in her family she had talked to after leaving her wedding. He had been quite supportive of Piper's choice, despite having a good relationship with Larry.

Alex watched as the two siblings hugged. She had met Cal before, but that had been over eight years ago now. Cal had been nineteen at the time. He had been a little overweight and didn't look much different from the way he did now. He had the same blonde hair and blue eyes as Piper did. The only real change that Alex could think of was the beard.

"Ahh, and this must be the famous Alex!" spoke Cal as he pulled away from his sister and smiled warmly over to Alex. "It's nice to see you again."

Alex couldn't help but smile back as she locked eyes with Cal. "It's nice to see you again too, Cal," she replied as she shook his hand. She was then introduced to a hippy-looking chick, who had just come up beside Cal. She was his wife, she learned.

The four of them talked briefly for a few moments longer before moving further away from the door and towards the rest of the group, who were all seated around the patio table, drinking and eating.

It was here that Piper introduced Alex to the rest of her family. There was Danny who was the male version of Piper like Cal had been. Seated next to him was his fiancée, Georgie. The next few people where old family friends and Danny's best mates. There was then Piper's grandmother, Sybil, who was also Carol's mother. And seated next to her were Piper's Aunt Jessica and her Uncle Roy. Alex was then introduced to Piper's cousins, a few of whom she recognized from Piper's wedding when she had been taking photographs.

Alex was a little taken aback by how warm of a welcoming she was getting from everyone. She had thought that everyone would act coldly towards her like Carol had. But she had only just gotten there.

There was plenty of time though for the claws came out.

"Hi, Daddy," whispered Piper warmly as her father stood up from his seat and came towards her. She tucked her hair behind her ears before she hugged her father. She knew her dad probably hated to be here at his old house with his ex-wife and her new husband, but he was a family guy and would do anything to see his kids, this being one of them.

"Hi, Pippi!" greeted back Richard Chapman, using Piper's childhood nickname. He hugged her tightly, pressing a kiss to her cheek before pulling away. He stared at Piper for a second before glancing over to Alex.

He smiled warmly at Alex. "And you must be the special woman who has stolen my daughter's heart," he stated.

"Daddy!" whispered Piper towards her father in embarrassment.

Alex couldn't help but blush slightly at this. She hadn't been expecting that. Like most of Piper's family, Alex had met Richard before. He had been friendly and kind towards her. She nervously adjusted her glasses on the bridge of her nose as she smiled slightly at Richard.

"What?" laughed Richard as he looked between Piper and Alex. He didn't see what was so wrong about what he had said. It was the truth. Piper had run out on Larry to be with Alex. "Am I not right? Do you not love my daughter, Alex?" His eyes were now solely focused on Alex.

"Daddy!" whispered Piper again. She hated how her dad was putting Alex on the spot like this. "Alex, you do not have to answer that!"

Alex, however, wasn't as bothered as Piper was by this question. Her normal confidence soon returned as she slipped her arm around Piper's waist and pulled her close to her side.

"I do love your daughter, very much, sir."

Richard peered at Alex for a moment before replying, "Call me Richard."

Alex let out a raspy chuckle at this. "Okay... Richard."

"That's better," he replied with a wide grin.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon went on fine. No one paid much attention to Alex and Piper as the whole afternoon was for Danny and Georgie. It was a party for them. However, everything good must come to an end eventually.

And so it did.

But instead of just fading, it came to erupted halt, suddenly.

They had just finished eating dessert, and the evening was coming to an end. Piper had a few glasses of wine in her and was more laid back than when she had arrived at her mother's house. She was happy that her mother was being civil towards Alex. And no one, except for Cal, had mentioned her running out on Larry. Everyone was treating Alex like a part of the family. It was going perfectly, she thought as she reached underneath the table and grasped Alex's hand.

Alex immediately turned her attention onto Piper at this and smiled. She was extremely happy at the moment. The afternoon had gone really well, so far. And as much as she enjoyed listening to her family tell stories of Piper as a child, she was desperate to get Piper home. She squeezed the blonde's hand before beginning to trace the pad of her thumb along the knuckle of her pointer finger. Her green eyes were dark with lust as they continued to pierce into Piper's.

Carol had just asked Georgie if she had started to plan for the wedding when someone cracked a joke about how she shouldn't ask Piper for help. Piper looked away from Alex at this and her eyes scanned around the table. She could feel the redness creeping into the side of her neck. She knew it had just been a joke, but it was still a touchy subject for her.

Alex squeezed her hand, letting her know it was okay.

Piper looked briefly over at Alex before her attention was drawn towards her mother, who wore a sour expression on her face.

"No, I wouldn't ask Piper either on how to plan a wedding, Georgie. Polly Harper, Piper's best friend who is a lovely girl, did all the leg work for what would have been Piper's wedding," Carol looked away from her daughter and over to Georgie again. "Remind me to give you her number. I'm sure she would love to help you out."

A tension of sorts fell over the table at this. Carol hadn't exactly insulted Piper up front, but it had been a dig to her nonetheless. Piper continued to stare at her mother for a second. She wanted to say something, but no words came out. She could feel Alex's eyes on her, but she didn't dare to look at her.

She just sat there frozen in shock.

She all of a sudden felt the tears stinging her eyes. Carol was always in some way or another was putting Piper down and comparing her to Polly. Polly could never do any wrong it seemed in Carol's eyes. Polly in a way was the daughter that Carol had always wanted. Not only did she have a successful marriage but a beautiful townhouse too. Where Piper had...nothing. Well, she was a successful businesswoman, but that wasn't that important to Carol. She'd rather see Piper married and raising a litter of children.

Her blue eyes fell onto the empty dessert plate in front of her. She could feel Alex pulling on her hand slightly. She wanted her to look at her, but Piper knew that once she did, the tears would surely fall. She bit down on her lower lip as she tried to compose herself.

The conversation at the table resumed as the topic was changed from Piper and weddings to something else. Neither Alex or Piper were paying much attention to what was going on around them.

"Pipes," whispered Alex tenderly in Piper's ear.

Piper slowly looked towards her at this and forced a smile on her face. "I'm fine."

Alex pursed her lips slightly at this. She knew this was a lie. However, she didn't push it as she continued to stroke Piper's hand underneath the table.

* * *

"Hey, there you are," whispered Alex with a small smile as she came into Piper's childhood bedroom.

Piper, who was staring out the window slowly turned to look over at Alex and smiled back at her. It was a little later on now. The party was still going on outside but Piper had slipped out sometime after her mother's dig at her and found herself wandering her old house.

Alex enclosed the space between them. She could tell that Piper was still upset over what her mother had said. Her green eyes looked on at her with concern as she wrapped her arms around Piper's waist and rested her forehead against hers.

Piper locked her eyes on Alex for a second before reaching out and cupping the sides of her face. She then kissed her hungrily. Piper wanted to stick it in some way to her mother and making out with Alex in her mother's house would do that. She pushed her tongue in between Alex's lips and plunged deep into the depth of her mouth.

Alex forgot to breath for a second as she felt Piper's tongue suddenly. But she was soon kissing her passionately back as her lips parted open over Piper's and her tongue coiled around hers. Her hands dug into Piper's back as she pulled her closer to her.

The kiss continued to deepened for a moment or two longer before both women pulled away breathlessly.

"You wanna get out of here?" asked Alex as her eyes locked on Piper's.

Piper nodded her head at this. She more than ready to leave now.

* * *

So I know it wasn't as fluffy as the others chapters have been but I promise there will be fluff once again soon!

Thanks for reading and please review!

Julie


	6. beer and chinese food

Do not own Orange Is the New Black or any of the characters.

Thanks fig-aruna for everything! :)

So again, there is nothing really to this chapter. But I think you guys will like it anyways. It's fluff. It's smut.

Enjoy!

* * *

_**We Found Love**_

_beer and chinese food..._

"Whatcha want to do tonight?" Alex asked Piper.

"I dunno," replied Piper. "What do you want to do?"

The two of them were snuggled up on the couch on a quiet Friday night. Both of them felt extremely tired from work that day and didn't really feel up to doing anything but felt like they should. They were in the city that didn't sleep, and it wasn't like they were that old now. When they had first been going out, Friday nights were something exciting to look forward to. They use to dress up to the nines and go hard all night, drinking and dancing and god knows what. But here on this couch sharing each other's body heat, it seemed like those days were long gone though as Piper snuggled up closer to Alex.

"Why don't we just stay in?" suggested Alex as she kissed the side of Piper's face.

Piper couldn't help but smirk at this. "Wow."

"What?" asked Alex in confusion.

"Alex Vause suggesting to stay in... I never thought I would live to see the day," teased Piper.

"Oh, shut up!" cried out Alex as she rolled her eyes at Piper. She was trying to be annoyed at Piper's not-so-veiled assertion that she was getting old, but she felt herself grinning despite herself.

The two women smiled at each other for a moment before Alex sat up and captured Piper's mouth in a brisk but deep kiss.

"How about beer and Chinese food?" asked Alex in between kisses. She really did just feel like staying in tonight with her girl, and she frankly didn't care if that made her sound old or not. Plus, she had been wanting to try the new Chinese restaurant that had just opened up around the corner.

"Whatever," whispered Piper in mock judgment as she twisted her body to face Alex better on the couch, but her grin gave her away. At the moment she didn't care what they did. Her attention was just on the kiss and how good it felt. She lifted a hand to cup the side of Alex's face, pulling her lips closer to hers as she swung a leg over Alex's lap and began to straddle her.

The kiss deepened immediately as Piper slipped the tip of her tongue into Alex's mouth. She softly traced her bottom lip and teeth before plunging deeper inside.

Alex moaned slightly in response to this, and her hands slid down the blonde's sides and slipped underneath the loose tank-top she was wearing. She was no longer thinking about the cold beer in the fridge or the Chinese restaurant down the street she was going to order from. All she had on her mind now was eating Piper for dinner.

As they continued to kiss, Alex's hands worked on the clasp of Piper's bra.

"Baby," moaned Piper suddenly as she felt the warmth of Alex's hands on her breasts, palming them, then roughly pulling on her nipples.

Alex's green eyes gleamed as she watched Piper pull away from the kiss and tilt her head back as another soft moan escaped from her throat. She had deepened her touch on the blonde and was now roughly kneading at her breasts by pushing them up together, repeatedly. She continued to watch as Piper let herself go for a moment before completely removing the shirt and bra from her torso all together. Alex then began to attack the side of Piper's neck, as her hands slid down her ribs to her waist.

She trailed wet kisses down the nape of her neck to the soft spot between Piper's breasts before taking the now hardened peak of her right breast into her month and sucking on it gently then flicking it back and forth with her tongue.

Piper arched her back and moaned deliciously in response to this. She smiled sheepishly as she caught Alex's eye. The two women stared deeply at each other as Alex continued to suck and kiss at the breast. Her hands now moved from Piper's waist and slid into the back of her jeans, her long fingers gently teasing the blonde from behind.

Piper's eyes closed immediately in response. Her mouth fell slightly open as she let Alex's touch take over her. She loved how Alex knew her body so well, automatically taking advantage of all the right places to touch to make her completely melt. Licking her lips, she once again opened her eyes and looked at Alex.

They held each other's eyes for a second before their lips once again met in a passionate wet kiss.

As their tongues intertwined together, Piper's hands began to undo the fly on her jeans, allowing Alex better access to down below.

"Cum for me," whispered Alex in Piper's ear as she trailed her hand down Piper's front to cup her sex roughly. She still had her other hand teasing the blonde from behind and slid two fingers into the blonde's opening there as her other hand pressed against her clit.

Piper nodded her head as she closed her eyes once again and let out a sudden shuttered breath as Alex smoothly deepened her touch. She had her hands resting on Alex's shoulders as she began to move her hips with the pace of her hands. She could feel her orgasm building quickly as continued to move up and down Alex's fingers.

"Uhhh," she moaned as pleasure spread through the pit of her stomach and traveled throughout the rest of her.

"Cum," whispered Alex again as she began to nuzzle the side of Piper's neck. She knew it wouldn't be long before Piper climaxed, she was so wet.

"YESSS!" moaned out Piper as another wave of pleasure washed through her. Her walls were pulsing and tightening around Alex's fingers as they continued to work their magic within her.

A few moments passed before Piper fully gave into her orgasm. Her hands tightened around the material of Alex's shirt as she called out her name, "ALLLEEEXXXXX!"

"See? Staying in isn't so bad," whispered Alex into Piper's ear as the blonde began coming down from her orgasm.

Piper just smiled with hooded eyes as she rested her forehead against Alex's and tried to catch her breath.

* * *

It was just a little later on as the two women found themselves in bed. The air was a unique mixture of sex, deep-fried chicken, and smoke. They had just finished indulging in one another and were now indulging in another pleasure, Chinese food.

Alex couldn't help but laugh at Piper as she let out a loud frustrated sigh, the eggroll she had been trying to pick up, falling once again from her failed attempt at using chopsticks.

"Fuck it!" swore Piper as she gave up on trying to use the chopsticks properly and stabbed the eggroll with them instead.

Alex laughed again as the blonde then lifted the eggroll to her mouth and devoured it.

"Hungry?" teased Alex as she cocked her eyebrows at Piper.

Piper just rolled her eyes at Alex as she chewed with a mouthful of food.

Alex smirked in response before reaching for her bottle of beer on the end table and taking a long drink from it. Tonight had turned out to be a lot better then she had originally thought it would.

Staying in wasn't so bad, she thought as she glanced over at Piper, who was still working away on the eggroll in her mouth.

"What?" cried out Piper with a mouthful.

Alex once again laughed at the sight of Piper. Her blonde hair was dishevelled from their previous activities in bed, and there was a drop of sweet and sour sauce on her chin. And not to mention she was naked from the waist up. Carol Chapman would surely have a fit if she saw her daughter now, thought Alex amusingly as she continued to study Piper.

"God, you are so _sexy_," teased Alex as she lowered the beer and leaned forward on the bed. She then brought a hand up and cupped the side of Piper's face. She waited for Piper to swallow before capturing her lips into a tender kiss.

* * *

I know it's extremely short but hopefully the next one will be a little longer.

Thanks for reading and please review!

Julie


	7. PDA

Do not own Orange Is the New Black or any of the characters.

Enjoy!

* * *

_**We Found Love**_

_public displays of affection..._

Alex couldn't help but stop and stare at Piper as she came into the room. The blonde's hair was loose and curled at the ends. She was wearing a black maxi dress that surprisingly hugged her figure. She looks fucking beautiful, thought Alex as she continued to stare. It never seemed to amaze her how lucky she was to have her back in her life. It had been two months and she still couldn't believe it really, especially when she had been so close to losing Piper.

"What?" asked Piper as she turned to look at Alex.

The brunette smiled warmly at her as their eyes locked. "Nothing. I just can't get over how lucky I am."

"Oh?" Piper's forehead wrinkled slightly in confusion at this.

Alex slowly then began to enclose the space between them. "That you're mine," she whispered as she reached out and pulled Piper to her. The two women once again stared deeply at each other. Their faces were just a mere few inches apart before their mouths found each other. Their moist mouths opened and closed sloppily together as passion quickly built.

They were supposed to be heading out soon to meet up with Nicky and a few others for Nicky's birthday celebration, but all Alex could think about was Piper at the moment and taking off that dress she was wearing.

The two women continued to kiss for a few moments longer before pulling apart.

Piper couldn't help but grin as she met Alex's eye. She then brought a hand up to the side of Alex's face and caressed her cheek. "I can't believe you're mine, either." And it was the truth. If anyone had told her three months ago that she would be where she was now, she would have surely thought they had lost their mind.

Alex smiled back at Piper before leaning forward once again and capturing her lips into a quick kiss.

"I love you," she stated simply.

"I love you too."

* * *

"Ah, there's Vauseman now!" stated Nicky as Piper and Alex approached the table.

"Vauseman! God, I haven't heard that in fucking ages," stated Piper as she glanced over at Alex before looking back at Nicky, who was grinning. That had been Nicky's nickname for the couple when they had first been going out eight years ago.

"Happy Birthday, Nicky!" cried Piper as she leaned forward and hugged Nicky before taking the empty seat beside her.

"Happy Birthday," spoke Alex as she came around the back of Piper's chair and made her way over towards were the bushy-haired blonde was seated. The two friends hugged before Alex pulled away and took the empty seat at the table on Piper's other side.

The bar was crowded and noisy that night. They were seated at a table in the centre of the room. There were six of them in total: Nicky, Lorna, Piper, Alex, Big Boo and then Yoga Jones. It was a small gathering.

"So you guys are back together then," stated Big Boo slowly as she looked across the table at Piper and Alex. There was an amused look of sorts on her face. The last time she had seen the two of them, Piper had been engaged to Larry.

"Yeah," replied Alex as she looked straight at Big Boo, and if to emphasize her point even further, she then pushed her chair closer to the blonde's and draped her arm over the back of it.

Big Boo just smirked at this. "Hey, I'm not here to cause trouble or anything."

Alex just chuckled at Big Boo before glancing over at Piper, who smiled shyly back at her. This was the first time they were all out together since that infinite night two months ago when Alex and Piper had hooked up after years of not seeing each other.

"Please, don't start being all fucking cute and shit again," complained Nicky as she watched the couple indulge in a look.

Alex didn't bother to look at Nicky at this. She just simply raised her right hand and gave Nicky the finger as she leaned forward and pressed her mouth to Piper's. She would be fucking cute if she wanted to, she thought.

"Really?! It's my fucking birthday!" cried out Nicky in mock hurt. She was just poking fun at the couple. She really was happy for them. It was nice to see Alex happy again. "Do you really want me to be sick?"

"Nicky!" cried out Lorna. "Let them be. They're in love!" The small Italian woman placed a hand on top of Nicky's and patted it lightly.

"So are we, but you don't see me shoving my tongue down your throat like Vause is every second!" pointed out Nicky as she tilted her head towards the couple, who were still deeply lip-locked. She didn't usually mind PDA, but these two seemed to take it to a whole new level sometimes. There was no denying it, they were in fucking love and made sure everyone knew it by not keeping their hands off of one another.

"Oh, fuck off!" Alex tore her lips away from Piper at this and looked across the table. She cocked an eyebrow at Nicky. "Happy? We stopped!"

Nicky locked eyes with Alex and just stared at her for a second before her face broke out into a wide grin.

Alex couldn't help but roll her eyes at the same time as her lips turned up into a smile. She knew that Nicky was only teasing her. But it was still partly true. She couldn't keep her hands or mouth off of Piper for very long. She just wanted her, all the fucking time it seemed. The blonde had been out of her life for so long, and now that she had her back, she didn't want to let her go.

Piper was her drug, and she was addicted.

Piper just smiled as she caught Alex in the corner of her eye and winked. She knew what Alex was thinking because she felt it too.

As the conversation at the table shifted away from the couple and onto Big Boo, Piper casually slid her hand underneath the table and onto Alex's leg. Alex immediately glanced over at Piper for a second before looking back at Big Boo, who was in the middle of telling a story about some yoga retreat her and Jones had just come back from.

* * *

The next few hours flew by seamlessly as rounds of shots were taken and pitchers of beer shared. The conversation remained on the light side as memories from the past were shared between the group of ladies. They teased each other mercilessly at the table before a band began to play.

Piper immediately pushed back her chair at this and reached for Alex's hand. The brunette looked up in confusion at this.

"Come...dance," urged Piper as she nodded her head towards were a crowd of people had formed in the front of the stage as the band began to play their set.

Alex's green eyes continued to look up at Piper for a second before she was nodding her head and allowing the blonde to lead her to the floor. She was happy to now have an excuse to touch her. After Nicky's confrontation at the beginning of the night, the couple had been sure to restrain themselves. But now as they began to bob their heads along to the music, they no longer needed to. It was just the two of them it seemed as Alex wrapped her arms around Piper's waist and kissed the side of her neck.

Piper immediately smiled and leaned her back into Alex who stood behind her. She had her hands resting on top of Alex's which were just above her navel. It wasn't really dancing as they swayed along to the tempo of the music and continued to listen to the band, but they didn't care.

Alex nuzzled her face into the side of Piper's neck, breathing in that familiar peppermint scent of her skin as she slowly then began to grind her hips along Piper's backside. The brunette was both a little drunk and horny at the moment as they now stood in the heartbeat of the crowd listening to the band. She licked her lips slightly before planting an open-mouthed kiss to the patch of skin just below Piper's chin. She then began to make her way upwards along the jaw line to where it met up with the base of her ear.

Piper immediately tilted her head back at this and rested it on Alex's shoulder, completely melting into her. The blonde had her eyes closed and her mouth partly open as Alex continued to attack her neck.

It was a good thing that no one was paying much attention to the couple and more onto the band playing as they continued to touch like this.

Piper couldn't help but whimper as Alex's hands suddenly slipped from her grasp and began to roam up and down her sides. She didn't know if it was the alcohol coursing through her blood stream at the moment or the music playing around her, but she was very relaxed as Alex's touch continued to take over her. And it wouldn't be much longer before these tender caresses would be sending her body into overdrive, and she found herself craving something more.

Alex roughly bit down suddenly on Piper's neck as her hands made their way to her ass and squeezed the toned cheeks through the thin material of the dress.

"Alleexxx," whispered Piper in response to this. She could feel the heat throbbing between her legs and threatening to spread throughout the rest of her. God, she was horny, she thought as she turned around suddenly to face Alex.

Their eyes immediately locked on each other. They were both thinking the same thing as Alex suddenly reached for Piper's hand and lead her purposefully through the crowd.

Not a word was exchanged between the two women as they entered the dingy bathroom of the bar. The low lighting blinked and buzzed above their heads as they quickly walked towards the nearest stall and closed it behind them.

Alex smirked at Piper for a second, as she pushed her glasses on top of her head. Her hands then immediately went to Piper's waist as she pushed her up against the stall wall. Their lips crashed passionately together a few seconds later.

It was rough and filled with fire as their lips parted and tongues met.

Piper had her hands clenching the back of Alex's hair, pulling her mouth even closer to hers than it already was. They both wanted each other at the moment, and they didn't really give a fuck who saw or heard them. It was just the two of them as the pleasure and desire continued to build between them.

Alex's hands grasped roughly at the straps of Piper's dress and pushed them down her arms, revealing the skin of her shoulders. The brunette wanted to taste every inch of her, as she tore her lips away from Piper's and began to once again attack the side of her neck as her hands made their way down the blonde's front.

Piper's heart was racing with anticipation at was to come next.

She hated how she had decided tonight of all nights to wear this black maxi dress. She couldn't have worn something shorter, she thought as she kicked off the flip flops she was wearing and pushed up the long skirt to above her hips.

Alex just smirked at Piper for a second before she dropped to her knees and knelt before her. She kissed the soft skin of her inner thigh first as her fingers roughly pushed the material of Piper's thong to the side and stroked her lightly for a second or two.

Piper immediately responded to this, purring like a kitten as Alex's long fingers stroked at her wetness. Alex continued to tease her for a few moments before going to town.

Piper moaned and sank herself a little lower against the wall as Alex slowly ran her tongue from the back all the way up to the front. She licked slowly and teasingly until she felt Piper's hand hover above her head, urging her to go deeper. The brunette couldn't help but smirk slightly at this before she once again licked slowly.

She loved to tease her.

"Fuck!" cried out Piper in response to this. Her body was on edge as Alex continued to tease her with her tongue.

"Please..." she whimpered at Alex after a moment. She couldn't take it any longer. She needed more.

Alex once again couldn't help but smirk at this. She removed her mouth briefly from Piper's muff as she then hitched the blonde's right leg over her shoulder and held it there, allowing her better access. She kissed the inner thigh of Piper's leg before once again working the folds of her cunt. Her tongue was rougher this time as she licked and sucked before isolating the blonde's clit. She stimulated it with her entire tongue.

Piper once again moaned, this time a little louder as she arched her back and flexed her hips against Alex's mouth. Her body was vibrating with pleasure as Alex continued to work her magic on her.

Alex closed her eyes and breathed in the musky scent of Piper's pussy as she began to suck on her clit like a vacuum. She batted the erected area back and forth with her tongue for a moment before licking around the area. She continued to suck and lick like this before she felt Piper's thighs begin to shake slightly on either side of her.

The blonde's orgasm wasn't too far behind now.

"ALLLEEXXXXXX..." moaned out Piper as she pressed her shoulders hard against the stall wall and made her hips flex once again against Alex's mouth. "AAHHHHH...IIII'MMMM CUMMMMINNGGG!"

Piper grunted as she rode out the last of her orgasm and pleasure washed through her.

Despite the blonde just climaxing, Alex continued to lick at Piper's sex for a few moments until she felt the blonde's hand on the back of her head, urging her to get up. Alex immediately removed herself at this. She sank back on her heels as she wiped her lips with the back of her hand and looked up at Piper.

The blonde's chest was rising and falling rapidly as she desperately tried to catch her breath. She could barely stand as she slumped her body against the stall wall and leaned on it for support. The skirt of the dress had fallen slightly from her grasp and hung oddly on her hips.

Alex slowly stood up and reached out for Piper. The two women looked deeply at each other at this.

"Let's get out of here, kid," whispered Alex as she slid her glasses back onto the bridge of her nose and kissed Piper tenderly on the mouth.

* * *

Thanks for reading! :)

Julie


	8. knight in shining armour

Do not own Orange Is the New Black or any of the characters.

Okay, so this chapter picks up from where the last one left off at.

Once again, thank you to everyone for reviewing and supporting this story still. I'm glad to hear that you are still enjoying where this is going. :) And big thanks to fig-aruna for everything! I mean it girl, you rock! :)

* * *

_**We Found Love**_

_knight in shining armour..._

Piper couldn't help but burst out with laughter as she and Alex stumbled out of the bathroom, hand-in-hand.

They were both still reeling from their previous activities in the bathroom, especially Piper. She couldn't believe she had just hooked up with Alex in the stall of the ladies room...again. With Alex, sex seemed to be on the table wherever they went. Which she didn't mind. She found it thrilling, to say the least. Over the five years she had been with Larry, sex had been pretty much kept in the bedroom or at least in the confines of the apartment. But like everything else with Alex, sex was different. If the brunette wanted it, she would do it. No matter where she was, really.

Alex yanked on Piper's hand hard, pulling the blonde towards her once again, her green eyes gleaming in the dark lighting of the bar as she locked eyes with Piper. The brunette grinned slightly as she pushed Piper up against the wall and began to kiss her hard and passionately. She knew she'd said that they should get out of here, but, with Piper, she just couldn't help herself. She wanted her. She blamed it on the alcohol currently coursing through her body.

Piper immediately cupped the sides of Alex's face, pulling the brunette's mouth closer down to hers as she began to kiss her back just as firmly.

The kiss was heavy and intense.

Their tongues slid and twisted together as lips opened wide. They sucked, bit, and licked at each other's faces. It was slobbery and wet but also filled with fire and passion. It was way too intimate and raunchy of a kiss to be seen in public, but they were both too wrapped up in each other to even think about that. It seemed like it was just the two of them as they tongue-fucked against the wall. The noisy atmosphere of the bar was like white noise in the background. All that could be heard was the beating of each other's hearts.

The couple continued to get lost in each other's touch for a few moments before breaking apart.

They grinned sheepishly at each other as Alex rested her forehead against Piper's and stared deeply into her eyes. They were both trying to catch their breaths.

The couple shared a tender kiss before Alex once again reached for Piper's hand and led her back into the noisy atmosphere of the bar. They should at least say goodbye to Nicky and wish her a Happy Birthday again before leaving, thought Alex. Nicky was understanding of most things, but Alex didn't think she would be too happy with either of them if they just left without a word.

Neither spoke as they wended their way through the swarm of people and back towards the table.

"Hey, Lovebirds!" cried out Big Boo as the couple reappeared at the table. The bigger woman just merely smirked and wagged her eyebrows knowingly at them. It didn't take a genius to figure out where the couple had disappeared off to.

Alex just rolled her eyes at Big Boo as she pulled Piper slightly closer to her.

"Where's Nicky?" asked Alex when she noticed that the table was empty except for Big Boo and Jones, who were seated intimately together.

Big Boo just let out a chuckle before gesturing over to the corner of the bar.

Alex frowned slightly as she followed Big Boo's gaze and looked over to where she was pointing to. A smirk immediately spread across her face at what she saw. Nicky and Lorna were deeply lip-locked together, just like Alex and Piper had been mere minutes ago. It seemed like they weren't the only ones who couldn't keep their hands off of each other.

Alex let out a raspy chuckle as she continued to spy on at the couple before casting a sideways glance at Piper.

"Should we go and interrupt them?" asked Piper.

"Nah," replied Alex with a slight shake of her head. "Let them be." If this was any other day, Alex would surely have rubbed it in Nicky's face, but it was her birthday. Woman deserved to have a little drunken fun, she thought. She would let it slide, this time around.

Alex once again looked over at the couple before snaking her arm around Piper's waist. She held her against her side as she leaned forward and kissed the blonde quickly on the cheek. "Let's get out of here."

Piper caught Alex's eye and nodded her head. She was more than ready to get out of the bar and back to the loft.

"Tell Nicky goodbye for us!" said Alex as she tore her eyes away from Piper and onto Big Boo again.

Big Boo smirked in reply. "Yeah, yeah. I got yer back, Vause!"

"Thanks, Big Boo!" Alex said with a smirk before she waved goodbye at the couple seated at the table and began to lead Piper out of the bar.

* * *

"Do you want to walk or take a cab?" asked Alex towards Piper as the two of them walked out of the bar and into the quiet New York streets.

"Cab," murmured Piper as she snuggled closer to Alex.

"Are you getting sleepy on me, Chapman?" Alex asked as she peered down at Piper over the rims of her glasses. There was a look of amusement on her face as the blonde rested her head against her shoulder.

"No..." murmured Piper as she smiled lazily up at Alex. "I'm just resting my eyes." Her eyelids had suddenly grown heavy with sleep. This was not uncommon for the blonde after the amount of alcohol she had consumed. Piper was a sleepy drunk. However, she was determined to fight off her tiredness, and she blinked her eyes rapidly as she lifted her head off of Alex's shoulder.

Alex couldn't help but smile at her girlfriend at this. She kissed Piper softly on the lips before pulling away. "A cab it is then."

The brunette held tightly onto Piper's waist, holding her close to her side as she tried to hail a cab.

Piper once again leaned all her weight into Alex and rested her head back against the brunette's shoulder, blissfully closing her eyes once again.

The bar doors opened suddenly, a crowd of people spilling out onto the sidewalk behind them. Voices and conversation swirled around the two, but neither Alex or Piper paid much attention to the newcomers.

"Piper?!"

The blonde's eyes immediately fluttered open at hearing her name and looked over her shoulder at the familiar voice.. Alex too turned to look to see who had called Piper's name.

"Larry!" Piper cried in utter shock to see her ex-fiancé standing a mere three feet away from her on the sidewalk. The last time she had seen him had been on what-was-supposed-to-have-been their wedding day.

"That's me," Larry answered with a hint of a smile as Piper continued to gawk helplessly at him.

The blonde was in complete shock at suddenly seeing him here, especially since she was currently glued to Alex's side.

An awkward silence and tension of sorts fell over the trio as they stood in front of the entrance of the bar and looked stupidly at each other. Alex was holding onto Piper as if she were claiming her as her own, and her face was blank of emotion as she stared at Larry, who was swaying slightly on the spot. He was drunk, she noted.

Piper's blue eyes were wide and Bambi-like as she continued to look at the face of her ex. She couldn't believe that this was actually happening. Two months ago, the exact same thing had pretty much happened, except it was her and Larry serendipitously running into Alex, and now it was happening again, just in reverse. She could feel Alex's hand pressing firmly into her side, her fingers slightly digging into her skin as the three of them continued to stand there.

"So..." started Larry. "You guys are still together." His brown eyes looked between the two women. He had heard that Piper had gone to live with Alex, but seeing them together in the flesh now was something else.

Piper bit down on her lower lip as she quickly glanced over at Alex for a second before returning her attention back onto Larry. "Yes, we are," she stated simply.

She didn't know what to say to her ex. There really hadn't been anything _to_ say. Yes, leaving him the way she had had been terrible, and she regretted not having left him sooner. But she couldn't go back in time to change how she had ended things with Larry. And she had no idea of how he had been since then. She knew that Larry had gone on their honeymoon alone, but other than that, she had no clue on what he had been up to. Polly had made a point of not mentioning him, and Piper herself had made a point of not asking. She didn't _want_ to know, and she was perfectly happy not knowing, for she was with Alex now, plain and simple. Don't get her wrong. Piper wished Larry all the best in life and hoped he would be able to find someone to love. But she didn't need nor did she want to keep up with his life since they had parted ways.

They needed to move on.

She _had_ moved on.

"Come on, Pipes," whispered Alex into Piper's ear. She could sense that something was going to happen if they continued to stand there talking to Larry. She didn't like the look on his face at the moment. Maybe she was reading too much into it, and maybe her feelings were getting in the way of her judgement at the moment. Maybe Larry was harmless. But she didn't want to take the chance. She could tell by the way he was staring at Piper that he was still in love with her. And she couldn't blame the guy for that. She knew what it was like to have your heart broken by the blonde. It fucking sucked. But she wasn't going to stand around sympathizing with him either.

Piper snapped her attention back onto Alex at this. The two women held each other's eyes for a second before the blonde nodded her head in agreement. She could tell that Alex was feeling a little uneasy about Larry, and frankly, so was she.

As a cab magically pulled up, Alex turned and released her grip on Piper, allowing the blonde to look over at Larry one last time.

Larry immediately took a step towards Piper and reached out for her hand. He wasn't ready to let her go so easily this time.

"Larry!"

"Pipes. That's what I called you," Larry whispered, his brown eyes boring into Piper's as he smiled sadly at her. "My little Pipes..."

"Larry!" Piper whispered more distraughtly as she tried to pull away from his grip. Her heart suddenly began to race as panic began to set in. She didn't like this one bit.

Alex turned away from the cab and back onto Piper and Larry at this, her eyes immediately falling to where Larry was holding tightly onto Piper's wrist.

"Let her the fuck go." Alex's voice was clear and firm. She didn't want to start anything between her and Larry, but she wasn't going to be shy about defending her girlfriend's boundaries.

Larry, however, didn't seem to be threatened by Alex. He ignored the taller woman and continued to bore his eyes into Piper. "I miss you so _fucking_ much," he whispered. "The apartment just isn't the same without you there, Pipes..."

"Larry," whispered Piper again, her voice taking on a desperate tinge.

"Come home with me," he begged. "I don't know what I did, but...I can change, Pipes. Polly said it was because I wasn't adventurous enough. That you wanted excitement in your life. I can be that. I can be exciting, Piper. Yes, maybe over the last few years things had gotten predictable between us, but that can all change... Just last week I bought spicy Dijon mustard instead of my usual Frenchie's yellow mustard..."

"Larry, it's over," whispered Piper over Larry's murmuring. "Please go home. You're drunk."

"I love you, Piper..." Larry's words started to slur as he tightened his grip on Piper slightly and continued to stare intensely at her. He was determined to change Piper's mind. He knew that Piper still loved him, even if she said she didn't. "And I know you love me too. I forgive you for leaving because you were just scared and thought that Alex was what you wanted. But I can make you happy, Piper..."

"Larry, _please_. Just let me go...it's over," Piper's voice came out strained slightly as she once again tried to pull away from him. "I don't love you."

"Let her fucking go, Larry!" spoke Alex, who had moved slightly so that she was now standing in front of Piper. Her whole body was on alert, ready to make a move if Larry tried to do anything else.

"Larry, _please_."

Larry didn't bat an eye at Alex as he continued to focus solely on Piper. His grip on her wrist was tighter now as he pulled on it slightly. "I love you, Piper," he whispered as he tried to reach out for her other hand.

Before he could though, Alex was on him like a cat. She'd had enough of this crap.

"Do not fucking touch her!" she cried as her fist slammed into the side of Larry's face.

"ALEX!" Piper screamed in shock as she watched things devolve quickly in front of her.

Larry immediately let go of Piper's wrist and stumbled back slightly at the sudden impact of Alex's fist. He swore, bringing his hands up to his face as blood starting to flow from the nose.

"Fuck," swore Alex slightly as pain shot through her right hand. It had been a while since she had hit someone like that. Her knuckles were red from where they had come into contact with Larry's nose.

She looked down at her hand for a moment longer before glancing over at Piper. She didn't bother to look over at Larry who was still swearing up a storm, kneeling over in pain. Alex couldn't quite read the expression on Piper's face as she stared back at her. She couldn't tell if she was mad or not for punching Larry.

"Piper," Alex began, taking a small step towards the blonde.

Piper just shook her head and gestured towards the still waiting cab. "Let's just go," she whispered. She just wanted to get home.

Alex stood there for another second looking at Piper before nodding her head in understanding.

Not another word was spoken as the two women got into the cab and headed back to Alex's loft apartment.

* * *

"Are you mad?" asked Alex in a whisper as she looked over at Piper, who was closing the front door behind her.

They had just gotten home, and Alex couldn't take the deafening silence any longer. She needed Piper to talk to her.

Piper slowly turned to look at Alex at this. Their eyes met briefly in the darkened apartment, but Alex couldn't read the expression on Piper's face.

"Are you mad?" she asked again, more nervously.

However, Piper didn't say anything as she came towards Alex.

"Let me see your hand," she whispered as she gently reached for Alex's right hand and began to inspect the damage done to it.

"It's fine," whispered Alex as she watched Piper lay her right hand out flat against her own. She tried to pull it away, but Piper grasped a hold of her wrist.

"It's going to bruise, probably," Piper observed as she took in the damage to Alex's knuckles, still avoiding Alex's gaze as she explained all of this. She was still trying to get over the shock at everything that had just happened. Not only from seeing Larry all of a sudden but also Alex punching him in the face.

"I'll be okay," Alex tried to reassure her. The back of her hand was still stinging, but it wasn't as bad as it was before. She could handle the pain.

"You don't always have to act so tough," whispered Piper as she suddenly looked up at Alex and met her eye.

Alex was slightly taken aback by this. Her green eyes bore into Piper's in surprise, and she opened and closed her mouth as she tried to think of how to response. She wasn't sure if Piper had meant acting tough about the pain or whether she was implying something about the punch.

A silence fell between them as they looked at each other before Piper dropped her gaze to Alex's hand once again. She then brought it up to her lips and kissed it softly. Alex couldn't help but wince slightly as the tender skin came into contact with Piper's lips.

Piper looked up at Alex briefly before letting go of her hand and slowly making her way into the kitchen.

Alex stood there watching as Piper flicked on the lights and opened the refrigerator door. The blonde came back a moment later with a bag of frozen peas and two cans of beer in her hands.

"Here, put this on your hand," whispered Piper as she handed Alex the bag of peas. "It'll help with the swelling."

Alex didn't say anything as she took the cold bag and placed it carefully on her right hand.

Neither spoke a word as they took a seat on the couch beside one another. Piper opened both of the cans with a hiss before handing one of them over to Alex.

"Thanks," murmured Alex as she took the can with her left hand. Her right hand was resting on her thigh with the bag of frozen peas sitting on top of it.

Piper offered Alex a small smile before taking a sip from her own can.

Alex continued to look at Piper, silently watching as the blonde drank her beer while leaving her own can untouched. She still wanted to make sure everything was okay between them.

"Are you mad?" she asked again.

Piper smiled again at Alex as she lowered her can onto her lap and turned her body so that she was facing the brunette better. "No," she whispered. "But I _do_ think that what you did was fucking stupid. I'm not mad though."

Alex smirked slightly at hearing this.

"Thank you," finished Piper in a whisper as she leaned slightly into Alex.

Alex cocked an eyebrow in confusion at this.

"Thank you for being my knight in shining armour and coming to my rescue," teased the blonde.

Alex knew that Piper was just trying to be funny, but there was some truth to Piper's words. She once again smiled at the blonde. She was happy that Piper wasn't upset at her for punching Larry like she had.

The couple continued to look at each other before Piper inched her face closer to Alex's and captured her lips in a soft kiss.

* * *

If you feel like making my day, leave a review!

Thanks for reading.

Julie


	9. twinkle twinkle

Do not own Orange Is the New Black or any of the characters.

Thanks again everyone for all your kinds words and such on the last chapter. It really did make my day! :)

A big thank you goes out to the wonderful, fig-aruna for once again making this chapter what it is now! (The white faux-fur blanket was her idea! ;P)

* * *

_**We Found Love**_

_twinkle twinkle..._

It was pouring buckets outside as Piper stood in the foyer of her office building. She was meeting up with Alex at the photography studio because her workplace was on the way home, but the blonde was having trouble getting a cab. It sounded cliché, but it was frustratingly true - It was really fucking hard to get a cab in the city when it was raining. As she looked out the glass of the door to the rain-covered streets, Piper's cell phone went off in her hand, which prompted her to look down at the screen and saw that a text had just come in.

Alex-** Where are you, babe? I'm finished work. **

Piper immediately began to text back on her BlackBerry to respond.

Piper-** I'm waiting for a fucking cab. Will be there soon...I hope. **

She pressed send with an expectant, impatient huff before once again looking back out at the street and watched as the rain violently pocked the puddles that had seemed to have formed in mere seconds. She had phoned for a cab just a couple of minutes of ago, but she knew that people everywhere were probably doing the same. She really fucking hated waiting like this, but especially when she was on the way to meet her girlfriend. She would normally just try to walk, but the studio was literally on the other side of the city, and she was in no-way dressed appropriately for a stroll in the down-pour that was currently attacking the outside world.

A few moments passed before Piper's phone beeped with another incoming text.

Alex- **Kk. I'll be here waiting. :) **

Piper couldn't help but smile stupidly as she stared down at the screen of her phone. Butterflies fluttered slightly in her stomach. She still couldn't stop getting excited every time she got a text from Alex, especially when she sent a smiley face. It was just so fucking cute and so unlike Alex, which bumped up the excitement factor by a hundred for Piper.

The two women continued to text back and forth until Piper's cab arrived at the front of the building.

_Thank you, Mr. Christ!_, thought Piper as she rushed outside, barely even caring about the rain.

* * *

"Where is everyone?" asked Piper as Alex let her into the studio. The place was empty as her eyes swept around the room. There were usually one or two other people here waiting to get their photos taken and such, but even Stacy the receptionist was absent from behind the front desk, where she would normally be cheerfully answering calls.

The place was dead.

"Gone home," answered Alex as she flipped the closed sign on the door and turned the lock. "Marco left hours ago like usual, and we've pretty much been dead since."

Piper just nodded her head in understanding as she met Alex's eye.

"Come on," whispered Alex as she gestured with her head for Piper to follow her into the office at the back of the studio. She just had some paperwork to finish up with before they could leave and head home together.

Piper didn't say a word as she followed Alex into the compact room. She was having slight déjà-vu as she took a seat on the chair across from the desk. Just two months ago she had sat in the very same spot and was looking across at Alex who was now sitting at the same computer terminal. Things were very different between them back then. For one, Alex didn't hate her, and second, she wasn't engaged to someone else. It was funny how life worked out, she thought to herself as she watched Alex type rapidly away on the keyboard of the computer.

They stayed like this in a slightly awkward silence with only the sounds of Alex's typing filling the space between them for a few moments before the lights suddenly flickered above them. Both women looked up at the ceiling at this. The sound of thunder could be heard in the distance.

"There's a storm a-brewin," spoke Alex in her best scary voice as she wagged her eyebrows at Piper and smirked.

Piper rolled her eyes and shook her head at Alex's childish behaviour. She tried not to smile, but found the corners of her mouth turning up despite her efforts.

The two of them gazed deeply at each other for a moment longer before the lights flickered again before going out completely.

"Fuck!" swore Alex as she tore her eyes away from Piper and onto the now-blank computer screen. She hadn't exactly saved the work that she had been typing up. "Fuck!" she swore again.

Piper couldn't help but snigger from her seat as she watched Alex unsuccessfully try to turn the computer back on.

"Babe," the blonde began to explain, "The power is out."

Alex glared at Piper through the dark at this. "I can fucking see that!" she snapped. She was in no mood to be teased at the moment. She had told Marco that she would be done with this client's paperwork tonight. The artist was going to have a shit-fit for sure when he came in tomorrow morning and found it not done.

"Well, maybe it's just a blip," suggested Piper as she brushed her hair out of her face and continued to look at Alex. "Just give it a minute."

The blonde couldn't help but think how ironic this all was that Alex was the one flipping out, and she was the one being calm. Nine out of ten times it seemed, it was the other way around.

Alex just peered at Piper in the dark before pushing her glasses off of her face and rubbing her face in a sigh of frustration. This was not how her night was supposed to go. She had been here all day already and didn't want to stay any longer to see if the power came back on or not. She just wanted to go fucking home with her girl, but she knew that she couldn't without her work being done.

The sound of thunder clapped once again, and lightning blazed in the distance, momentarily lighting up the room through the office's singular window. A semi-tense silence fell over the two women before Piper began pushing back her chair and rose to her feet.

Alex immediately looked up at this and locked eyes with Piper as she came towards her. The blonde's eyes were dark with lust and amusement as she smiled seductively down at her. Leaning forward, Piper placed her hands on Alex's knees and captured her lips in a soft kiss.

"Just relax," she whispered in between kisses. "You're so fucking tense. Just _fucking _relax." Piper then began to slide her hands up and down the tight denim that encased Alex's thighs.

"Okay," whispered Alex breathlessly as she caught Piper's eye. All thoughts of paperwork and Marco were gone from her mind as she continued to get lost in the gleaming blue ocean of Piper's eyes.

The couple stayed like this for a second longer before their mouths once again met in quiet passion. The kiss was slow but deep and raw as all other thoughts and feelings left their bodies, focusing solely on the kiss.

As their lips parted to allow their tongues to explore, Alex pulled on the collar of Piper's t-shirt. She wanted her on top of her. Now. Not breaking the kiss, Piper immediately removed her hands from Alex's thighs and rested them on the brunette's shoulders as she straddled her. The chair squeaked slightly at the sudden weight, but neither paid any attention as they continued to tongue-fuck. Hands roamed and touched at each other's bodies underneath yielding fabric as the heat in the room continued to build and breathless moans began to fill the air.

Piper tugged hard on Alex's lower lip before trailing her mouth down Alex's jaw and along the side of her neck, licking and sucking on the pale skin as she went. Her hands pushed at the straps of Alex's tank top, making them fall down her arms as she continued to make her way along the elegant curve of Alex's collarbone and down her shoulder.

Alex tilted her head back and moaned softly as Piper's hands found their way to her full breasts. She could feel all the tension lift from her shoulders as she closed her eyes and let Piper's touch take her over. For once, she didn't mind being not in control as Piper pulled down the front of the tank top and roughly squeezed at her tits. The brunette licked her lips and whimpered as she felt a burning sensation begin to overtake her loins, and her hips rocked slightly up against Piper's before rubbing back into the slightly coarse, criss-crossed fabric of the chair and back again, causing the chair to squeak a little in protest.

Piper smiled in the bare darkness as she continued to kiss Alex's exposed shoulders. Her hands explored and touched every inch of Alex's breasts, from the sides to taut pink nipples. She loved the feeling of Alex's soft flesh yielding beneath her hands. Her hands continued to explore Alex's chest underneath the material of the tank top before removing it completely. She threw it to the side, not caring where it landed as she tilted her head, and crashed her mouth to Alex's. Her teeth grazed her bottom lip before her tongue plunged deep to the back of her throat. Alex's hand immediately cupped the sides of Piper's face, pulling her mouth even closer to hers, trying to maximize their contact.

There was still no power in the building, but that meant nothing as electricity continued to course between their bodies as they began to further grind up against each other on the office chair. Their kisses continued to build with passion before they suddenly broke apart.

Both of them were wired up now and feeling the heat. There was way too much cloth between them. They _wanted_, no, _needed_ to feel the heat of each other's bare flesh sliding against one another.

Alex's eyes burned intensely as she watched as Piper hurriedly strip off her shirt and bra before she threw it to the side with Alex's. The blonde smiled wickedly at Alex in the dark before biting down on her own lip. They were both now naked from the waist up, but that was still not enough.

There was still _too much_ fabric between them.

Alex allowed her eyes to roam up and down Piper, moving from the gleaming brightness of her eyes to her slightly swollen lips down the delicate curve of her neck to those achingly perfect small tits of hers. Her eyes lingered there for a second, watching them rise and fall with every breath that the blonde took. She licked her lips slowly before sliding her hands over them, cupping them softly in her palms as she gently caressed their sides with the pads of her fingers.

Piper's eyes darkened even more as Alex continued to knead her chest. She felt her heart pick up as a pleasant and overwhelming warmth began to spread out below her navel. She urgently flexed her hips against Alex as the brunette deepened her touch, pulling hard suddenly on the sensitive skin of her nipples.

The blonde purred deeply and rolled her body in response.

Leaning forward, Piper began to pepper Alex's face and neck with kisses. Alex couldn't help but let out a raspy chuckle as Piper's hair fell into her face as the blonde desperately kissed every inch of her face and neck. It wasn't long though before their mouths found their way to each other's again, their lips yielding as their tongues coiled together. Alex slid her hands away from Piper's breasts and moved them down her back, never breaking contact. She held Piper's waist tightly as she began to rise from the protesting chair.

The kiss broke briefly as Piper wrapped her legs around Alex's waist and wound her arms around her shoulders as Alex carried her breathlessly away.

Their lips soon met again as Alex carried Piper out of the office and into the darkened hallway of the studio. Rain and thunder pounded and clapped in the distance as Alex carefully but steadily made her way through the dark to the room at the back. The insistent weight of Piper's body against her was as arousing as her relentlessly attacking lips.

The couple made it successfully into the room without tripping or bumping into any walls, which surprised them both as they continued to make out.

Alex nuzzled her face fiercely into the nape of Piper's neck and inhaled deeply as she pushed the blonde up against the wall while still holding her hostage in her arms. The muscles in her arms began to pulse slightly with tension, but she couldn't care less. If anything, it only turned her on even more. She continued to press Piper into the wall almost as if she were trying to make an impression of her there.

Piper's hands pushed and dug into Alex's back as the sensation of her mouth on her neck built. She didn't know how much longer she could take this. She could feel herself getting wet from all these caresses, her clit pulsing urgently. And having Alex's chest slide up against her own with every breath wasn't helping matters either.

"Baby..." she moaned breathlessly.

Alex looked up at this and smirked at Piper with smouldering eyes. She could read exactly what the blonde was thinking which only deepened her own senses.

The couple engaged in a last fierce kiss before Alex allowed Piper to slip down.

"Fuck, it's dark in here," noted the brunette as she began to move intently around the room. She knew this room well because this was where most of the photoshoots took place. Alex made her way to the mess of props and other things piled in a corner of the vast open space of the room. It took Alex a few moments of swearing and crashing into a few things before she found what she was looking for.

She smiled and wagged her eyebrows at Piper as she came towards her with a box of candles. The couple didn't speak a word to one another as they began placing the large candles throughout the room, lighting them one-by-one with Alex's silver Zippo.

The room was now adorned in candlelight.

The two women stripped off the remainder of their clothes before coming together again. The candlelight flickered with their movements and cast lengthy shadows across the walls. Along with the candles, Alex had found a thick white faux-fur blanket, which she had laid out on the floor.

"Come here," whispered Alex as she took off her glasses and gestured for Piper to come join her on the blanket with burning eyes.

Piper smiled as she came excitedly towards Alex and knelt down in front of her.

The two shared an intense stare before crashing their lips together with fire. Alex laid down on the blanket and pulled Piper on top of her, her pulse racing even harder as she felt their sexes sliding against each other's. They melted into one at this moment as the passion continued to build within them.

"I'm going to eat you," came Piper's voice low and breathless in Alex's ear as she tore her lips suddenly away from hers.

Alex opened her eyes and locked onto Piper's, her mouth falling slightly open. The blonde smirked at Alex in the candlelight as she began to trail her lips down the centre of her chest and tenderly kissed down along the soft pale skin of her torso to the brunette's navel. She spent some time licking and nipping around the inch of flesh below her belly button and where her rug began. She could feel the wet heat of Alex's cunt as she continued to slowly make her way down to it.

Alex spread her legs open further as the blonde's lips and tongue neared her core and hotly anticipated what was to come next.

Piper's eyes slid up briefly to meet Alex's before she started nuzzling the tip of her nose into the neatly trimmed curls that swept across the soft triangle of flesh just above Alex's pussy. She heavily breathed in the musky scent of the brunette's clear arousal before kissing her further way down.

Alex whimpered slightly as she felt Piper's lips meet hers down there. Her heart began to race, and she tilted her head back and closed her eyes as heat continued to flow through her. She usually liked to watch, but tonight, all she wanted was to feel. And feel she did as Piper licked her from back to front, wetting her entire pussy. Not that it needed much wetting, but Piper's mouth down there made her feel like she was drowning in ecstasy.

Piper licked slowly around Alex's cunt, along her outer lips and around her thighs. She wanted to make Alex moan and holler. She took her time, kissing and teasing the area before delving deeper into her folds.

Another moan escaped from Alex's lips as Piper covered her whole mouth over her cunt and sucked on it hard. She could feel the blonde's tongue tracing circles around her opening, teasing her.

"Fuck!" she swore in a desperate exhalation and arched her back as Piper blew cold air against her throbbing sex.

The blonde continued for a moment before once again licking Alex hard in an upward motion, lapping up her juices.

Piper took a brief moment to slide herself down against the fur blanket, so that she was now lying on her stomach and her hands were rested on Alex's thighs so that she could suck on Alex's clit more comfortably. She stimulated the area with her entire tongue, licking around it before batting it back and forth. She could feel Alex trying to press her thighs together as she continued to suck and lick at her, but the blonde wouldn't have it. She held Alex's thighs down with her hands as she continued to eat away at her muff.

Alex grunted and moaned sloppily as her body vibrated with delicious pleasure. Her eyes were squeezed shut, and her mouth hung open as she desperately dragged air in and out of her lungs. She had one hand clenching onto the blanket while her other gripped at Piper's blonde hair. She didn't know how much longer she could last like this, but at the same time, she didn't want Piper to stop. What she was doing with her mouth felt so fucking _good_.

Piper looked up briefly at Alex and softened her touch slightly before rapidly picking up speed again. She could feel the effect that her tongue was having on the brunette as her folds pulsed and throbbed hotly against her lips.

"Fuck!" cried Alex as she forced Piper's mouth deeper against her pussy. Her back arched and her hips rocked up and down. Her body felt like it was on fire as every nerve inside was awash with liquid pleasure.

Piper immediately deepened her touch at this. Her mouth once again isolated Alex's engorged clit and sucked on it hard like a vacuum. She knew that Alex was going to be a goner soon as she tried once again to close her thighs. Piper allowed her to this time as she removed her hands and rested one on the floor as the other went to Alex's centre. The blonde then slid a finger into Alex's opening as her mouth continued to work her clit. Primitive grunts and moans were the only sounds coming out of Alex's mouth as Piper found that spot within her and began to rub at it with the pad of her finger.

Piper continued steadily before Alex's body combusted. The brunette's heart was beating rapidly, and her chest was heaving up and down as she climaxed. Her fingers clenched at the back of Piper's head before going limp, her legs falling open again on either side of Piper.

Piper continued to rub and suck at Alex for a second longer before removing herself slowly from the now highly sensitive area. Her hands once again found their way to Alex's thighs and roamed circles along the soft skin before Piper began to kiss her way up Alex's body. Her touch was soft and gentle as her mouth traveled up her stomach to her neck. She towered over Alex as she nuzzled her face into the side of her neck.

Still coming down from her orgasm, the brunette looked up at Piper through hooded eyes and smiled lazily.

Piper couldn't help but smile back as she gazed down at Alex before softly capturing her lips in a tender kiss.

* * *

It was an hour or two later as Piper's eyes fluttered open to the sound of a guitar being strummed. She had quickly fallen into a deep sleep after Alex had deftly rounded out their intense session of adult wrestling. The blonde languidly rolled onto her stomach and propped herself up unto her elbows as she looked across the room to where Alex was seated cross-legged on the floor with a guitar in her lap. The brunette was lazily strumming the strings with her right hand while her left held up the guitar's stem.

"Do you play?" asked Piper, still somewhat sleepily.

Alex immediately looked up at this and locked eyes with Piper. A small smile appeared on her face as she shook her head from side to side. "No. I wish I did."

Piper nodded her head in understanding and continued to look at Alex for a moment before sitting up fully on the blanket. The room was still basked in candlelight, so she assumed that the power still hadn't come back on yet.

The two women sat there wordlessly for a moment as Alex continued to strum idly at the guitar.

"When I was seventeen, I took up the guitar," Alex began to explain to Piper. "I had these big plans that on my eighteenth birthday, I was finally going to move to the city and track down my dad, who was a huge drummer in this band. I had this crazy fantasy that only teenagers can dream up where he and I would tour the states and rock out on stage together."

Piper couldn't help but bark a laugh at this. "What happened?"

"Well, I fucking sucked at it. I only learned one song before giving up. And my dad turned out to be this fucking lame ass disappointment. Not as cool as my mom always made him sound. However, that's when I also met Nicky, so one good thing came out of it, I guess." Alex shrugged her shoulders slightly and smiled at Piper before going back to strumming the guitar. She didn't mention that after that meeting, she had also gotten into the drug ring as a mule.

Piper continued to study Alex, who was looking away from her. There was a brief tension suddenly in the room that she didn't like. She knew all about Alex's past and how she had met Nicky, who had been a junkie at the time. She knew all about Alex's past history with drugs and how she had fallen into it. It had bothered her all those years ago, but now she couldn't care less. It was in the past. But she knew it would always be a sore subject for Alex.

"So what was the song?" Piper asked suddenly, once again drawing Alex's attention onto her.

Alex stopped strumming for a moment as she smirked and wagged her eyebrows at Piper. "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star!"

The blonde burst out with laughter at this.

Alex continued to smirk at Piper as she began to play the simple chords of the familiar song and softly serenaded her.

* * *

Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!

Julie


	10. three

Do not own Orange Is the New Black or any of the characters.

So I have decided that it's time for a little drama...well it's not a lot of drama, but a wee bit! :P

Thanks fig-aruna for betaing!

* * *

_**We Found Love**_

_2+1=3..._

The air was surprisingly cold that morning as Piper headed towards the Popi offices. It was late August, but autumn was definitely in the air, thought the blonde to herself as she wrapped her cardigan further around her body as a cold breeze blew against her.

It was supposed to warm up by the long weekend, but it was still a little off-putting. Piper loved the changing of seasons, but she wasn't ready to see the summer go just yet. It had been one of the best summers since she was a teenager. She was a little afraid to admit it, but she was scared that after the summer was over, things between her and Alex would change. They had been going strong for almost three months now. Everything was good with them. It felt like no time had passed since when they had last been together.

They hadn't _even_ really fought...which was a first.

Piper wasn't stupid, she knew that their love bubble would pop soon enough. She was just hoping that it wouldn't be a big blow-up and ruin what they had going. A part of her knew it was crazy to think that after one fight, everything would be over between them. But the other part still couldn't shake the nagging fear at the back of her head that if they fought, she would lose Alex again. That in some way, Alex would realize she had made a mistake and leave her.

That was the last thing that Piper wanted though... to lose Alex. She wanted a forever with her. She had never been happier than she was at this present moment. Everything was going the way she wanted it to for once. She had even started writing again after going to see the premiere of Nicky's new film, and with the encouragement of Alex, she had started working on a new play. It was very rough at the moment, but it gave her butterflies to think that maybe one day, she would get to see it on the stage. Again that was just her daydreaming, but she hadn't felt this inspired in a long time.

It was liberating, she thought.

There was a sudden bounce in the blonde's step as her heels continued to pound against the pavement as she headed towards the office.

"Hey," spoke out Polly towards Piper as she entered the small office space they shared together.

"Hey," replied Piper with a smile as she closed the door and slumped her purse onto the desk.

"How was your night?" asked Polly as she looked away from her computer screen and over at Piper, who had just taken a seat at her desk.

Piper's eyebrows rose slightly before a grin spread across her face at the thought of last night with Alex.

"No wait, I don't want to know!" spoke Polly quickly changing her mind at seeing that look on Piper's face. "I don't _need_ to know!"

"What?" laughed Piper trying to look innocent. She knew Polly didn't like to talk about her sex life with Alex, which was fine. "Nothing happened!"

"LALALA...I can't hear you," cried out Polly in a singsong voice. She dramatically had her hands covering her ears as she turned her seat away from Piper and once again pointedly looked on at her computer.

"Oh, stop being a fucking prude!" cried out Piper as she picked up the nearest small object on her desk, which was a pen, and threw it across the room at Polly.

Polly squealed a little as the pen hit the side of her face before landing on the floor. She slowly looked over at Piper at this and glared at her for a second before bursting out with laughter.

Piper couldn't help but join in with her friend at this.

Their laughter filled the small space of the office. They didn't know what they were really laughing about, but that just seemed to make it even funnier. They continued to laugh uncontrollably for a few moments longer before coming up for air.

"So how was your night?" asked Piper as she regained her composure and blinked her eyes rapidly in an attempt to stop the tears of laughter from falling and ruining her make-up.

"It was good..." Polly tried to keep her voice calm, but she couldn't help but let her happiness show.

"What's with the look?" asked Piper in confusion as she studied her friend's face. "Was Pete good in the sack last night too?" Her tone was light and playful as she continued to study Polly, who was suddenly beaming.

"Okay...I wasn't going to tell anyone until we knew for sure, but I can't fucking keep it a secret any longer," explained Polly slowly.

Piper cocked an eyebrow at this. She didn't know what Polly was referring to exactly.

"Last night, we found out that...I'm Pregnant!"

The words hung in the air like bits of fluff. Piper didn't say anything for a moment as she tried to wrap her head around this sudden new bit of information. She knew she shouldn't be shocked to hear that her friend was pregnant. It wasn't exactly a secret that Polly and Pete had been trying to have a baby. But she still couldn't help but feel a little astonished to hear that her oldest friend was pregnant.

"Oh My GOD!" cried out Piper as her face broke out into a wide open grin. "You're going to have a baby! Oh. My. Fucking. God!" She immediately then pushed back her chair and went over to Polly. She threw her arms around her friend's neck and hugged her.

"Congrats, Pol!" she whispered into her ear.

"Thanks," replied Polly as Piper pulled away, and the two met each other's eye. They smiled at each other before hugging again.

Piper wanted to be happy for Polly, and she was, but she couldn't help but feel a little jealous at the same time. She had never had a deep desire like some women she knew to have babies. Even with Larry, the topic of kids hadn't come up much, except for that one time last year when they'd had a pregnancy scare. Larry had always said he wasn't ready to be a father yet, and Piper had agreed. She wasn't ready to be a mother yet either. But seeing that look on Polly's face as she began to tell Piper of Pete's reaction to the news, she couldn't help but feel a pang of something bittersweet in her chest.

She would never be able to have kids...okay, she would be able to, she thought. But it would be a different process, a harder, much more expensive process than just having sex without a condom like Polly had done to get herself knocked up.

Piper pursed her lips and stared down at her hands as Polly continued to talk. She replied and nodded her head at all the right places, but her mind was a million miles away. She hated how sad she felt at the moment. It wasn't that she was regretting leaving Larry and giving up her chance to be a mother. It wasn't that per-se. It's just that hearing that her best friend was having a baby was making Piper realize that she might never get to experience the joy her friend was going through now.

Piper wasn't exactly sure of what Alex thought about kids. They had never talked about having them really, even when they had first been going out. The topic had never come up. And she had no intention really to bring it up now. Things were good between them, really good. She wasn't going to fuck it up now with bringing up the topic of babies - ones she wasn't even sure _if_ she wanted.

* * *

"Hey, babe," greeted Alex warmly towards Piper as she came through the front door.

"Hey," Piper greeted back tiredly at her. It was just past seven at night, and she was just getting home now. It had been a surprisingly long day at the office. Hearing about the news of Polly being pregnant had drained her, but she also had to endure a lunch with her mother. She was just glad to be home now.

"Long day?" asked Alex with a small smile on her face.

"Something like it," sighed Piper as she placed her purse onto the kitchen island and forced herself to smile at Alex.

Neither spoke a word as they continued to stand in the kitchen, looking at each other. Alex could sense that something was bothering Piper other than just the usual work stuff, but she wasn't sure what. She knew the blonde had had lunch with her mother today. Carol, she knew, still didn't approve of Alex being in Piper's life.

"How did lunch go?" she asked carefully as she began to walk towards Piper.

"Lunch was fine," replied Piper, once again forcing a smile onto her face. She didn't want to worry Alex.

"Okay," said Alex slowly as she cocked an eyebrow and stared deeply into Piper's eyes. She could tell that Piper wasn't giving her the whole story, but she didn't push the matter. She knew that Piper would tell her on her own time, or so she hoped.

There was a foot between the two of them as they continued to stand there, looking at each other.

"I'm going to go have a bath," whispered Piper after a moment had passed. She then pressed a kiss to the corner of Alex's mouth before disappearing into the bedroom.

Alex watched her leave the room, leaving her feeling not only confused but a little rejected at the same time. Usually, Piper would invite her to join her in the bath. However, this time she didn't. She knew it wasn't such a big deal, but she couldn't help but think it was something she had done. She nervously adjusted her glasses on the bridge of her nose as she racked her brain on what it could it be really.

* * *

Piper closed the bathroom door behind her before moving further into the room and towards the bathtub. She usually liked for Alex to join her during her bath time, but not tonight. She just felt like being alone for a bit. She wasn't ready to talk about what had happened today, not just about lunch with her mother, but Polly's news, too.

As she leaned over the side of the tub and turned on the faucet, filling the room suddenly with the sound of running water, she felt a wetness between her legs. She frowned slightly at this as she straightened her back and looked down at her crotch. A sigh escaped from her lips as it dawned on her what this wetness could mean.

That was just fucking great, she thought bitterly to herself as she began to strip down to nothing and noticed the bright red dot that lined her underwear. She didn't usually mind getting her period. It had used to be welcomed with a sigh of relief that she wasn't pregnant each month. But not today. It was just another reminder of babies that she didn't need.

The blonde suddenly felt very emotional as she kicked the stained underwear to the side and climbed into the tub.

* * *

"Baby," whispered Alex in the darkened bedroom. It was much later on in the night now as the couple laid in bed together.

Alex had her hand resting on Piper's stomach as her face hovered just inches over hers. "Baby," she whispered again before capturing the blonde's lips in between her own. The kiss was soft and tender as Piper slowly kissed Alex back.

It deepened slightly as Alex's hand began to caress Piper's bloated stomach before dipping slightly underneath the waistband of her panties.

Piper immediately froze at this. "Don't," she whispered as she tore her lips from Alex's and sat up.

Alex immediately removed her hand from Piper like she had suddenly burned it on something hot. Her green eyes pierced into Piper's in the dark, searching her face for an answer as her brows knit together in confusion.

"I got my period," whispered Piper in slight embarrassment.

A slight smirk appeared on Alex's face at this. "So?" Piper had had her period before around her and such. It wasn't a big deal, she thought as she continued to look at her girlfriend.

"I don't fucking care..." She tried to lean in for another kiss, but Piper once again pulled away from her.

"Well, I care," whispered Piper harshly. She could feel the tears coming on, but she tried to blink them away. She hated how emotional she was. She didn't usually have crazy mood swings like she was having now.

Alex didn't say anything as she crossed her legs on the bed and continued to study the blonde in the dark. Piper wasn't looking at her anymore and was glancing over to something in the corner of the room. She wanted to help Piper, but she didn't want to push her into telling her what was the matter. She wanted for her to come to her on her own.

She licked her lips as she slowly inched her hand across the surface of the bed and reached for Piper's.

Piper didn't pull away from her this time as she took her hand and squeezed it.

The couple sat in silence for a moment longer before Alex asked if she wanted to talk about it. She knew whatever was bothering Piper was something bigger than just it being her time of the month.

Piper just shook her head in reply. She didn't want to talk about it, she thought as she forced her attention once again back onto Alex.

Alex smiled a small smile back at the blonde as they locked eyes. They stayed like this for a moment before lying down once again on the bed. Piper leaned into Alex's front as they assumed their favourite position.

They didn't say a word to each other as they both got lost in their own thoughts. Alex was still deeply confused about what was bothering Piper. And Piper had to admit she was too. She hated how vulnerable and sad she felt at the moment as she lay there listening to Alex's shallow breathing.

"Polly's pregnant," she whispered into the stillness of the room.

Piper waited for Alex to say something, but she didn't. For a second she thought that she had fallen asleep, but then she felt Alex's hand on her stomach again. The brunette then snaked her leg over Piper's hip, pressing her body even closer to hers than it already was.

Piper could now feel the warmth of Alex's breath against her neck. She wanted to turn around and look at Alex to see what she was thinking, but at the same time she didn't want to move from the current position they were in now. So instead she placed her hand on top of where Alex's rested on her stomach. She felt as Alex nuzzled her face against the middle of her back between her shoulder blades.

A quietness once again fell over the couple.

The only sound that could be heard was the quiet sound of raining falling from the open window, blowing a cool breeze in from off the street.

* * *

It was the next day as Piper and Alex walked hand-in-hand through the nearby neighbour park.

Piper was surprisingly very quiet, which Alex did not like one bit. The blonde had been very moody and distant since last night. And she knew it was something more than just her regular mood swings during the time of the month. There was something beneath the surface. She sensed it had something to do with Polly being pregnant, but Piper hadn't said anything else on the matter, so she couldn't be 100% sure if that was it or not that was bothering her girlfriend.

Piper could feel Alex's eyes on her, but she continued to ignore them. She wasn't ready to talk about her current mood. She wasn't even sure what had her down, really? Yes, her best friend was pregnant, and she wasn't. Yes, her mother still didn't approve of Alex, but lunch had been almost civil, yesterday. She had been up all night racking her brain trying to figure out if there had been anything her mother had said, but she came up with nothing. Her mother had avoided talking about anything to do with weddings or babies. She had been good, asking about Alex and then spending the whole time talking about her recent DAR meeting.

No, it wasn't her mother that was bothering her.

It must be the baby thing, she thought to herself. But why? She was happy with her life. She loved her life currently. So why did she feel so sad and jealous that Polly was having a baby, and she wasn't? A small part of her knew that it was because she had secretly thought that she and Polly would get pregnant together at the same time. But that had been when she was with Larry and dreaming of having his curly-haired babies.

She had no desire now to pop any of his kids out.

But the sadness still lingered. Her eyes then drifted over to Alex at this. Did she really think that they wouldn't have a family together one day?

Alex met Piper's eye and smiled, giving her hand a squeeze.

Piper smiled back, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. She was still very far away.

They stayed liked this for a second longer before something caught Alex's eye. The grin she wore deepened as she began to pull Piper off the path they were walking on and towards a white tent.

"Alex?" stuttered Piper in a daze as she stumbled off the path and trailed behind Alex.

Alex didn't say anything as she continued to pull Piper along the muddy grass of the park towards the tented area.

It wasn't until they were a few feet away that Piper realized what it was. There were penned off areas and crates everywhere in the tent. The sounds of barking slowly filled Piper's ears as Alex lead her inside. The nearby shelter was having a fundraiser of sorts. She remembered reading about it in the paper the other day. She had joked to Alex that they should go and adopt a puppy.

A smile spread across Piper's face as she squeezed Alex's hand and looked around the tent. Her sudden sadness was gone and replaced with joy.

Alex couldn't help but smirk at seeing the look on Piper's face. She looked like a kid in a candy store. She was probably going to regret this later, she thought as Piper let go of her hand and ran over to a pen of puppies.

She had a good feeling that they would be leaving with one of those puppies.

She shook her head slightly at herself as she slowly made her way over to where Piper stood now holding a small black and white dog with big bulging eyes.

* * *

Did they get a puppy? You will just have to wait to find out! :P

Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!

Julie


	11. angel

Do not own Orange Is the New Black or any of the characters.

This chapter has been reposted.

Thanks to everyone for the support still on this story.

Thanks to fig-aruna for being an angel.

* * *

_**We Found Love**_

_angel..._

"Can we get one?"

Alex's eyebrows flew up. She couldn't help but stare stupidly at Piper. She knew this would happen, Piper asking to get a puppy -now-, but she was at a loss at how to process the situation, let alone how to respond. She knew that she was helpless seeing that look on Piper's face though. She loved to make her happy. And she knew that getting a puppy would make her happy very much. Still...

"Seriously?" asked Alex as she looked over the rims of her glasses at the blonde and cocked a concerned eyebrow.

"Please!" whined Piper like a four-year-old.

"Seriously?"

"How can you _not_ want one? Look at this face... How can you say no to this face?" Piper held out the pug puppy she'd just been cuddling towards her girlfriend.

Alex couldn't help but laugh as she looked down at the black pug's tiny squished face. It was cute, she admitted hesitantly. "Piper!" she warned, trying to find her voice again. "A dog is a big step..."

Piper frowned as she cradled the dog towards her chest and looked away from Alex. "I know," she murmured softly. That sadness she had been feeling earlier suddenly returned in the pit of her stomach. Alex probably thought she was a child at the moment with her pouting. But she really did want one, she couldn't help it.

Alex let out a loud sigh and she studied Piper and the dog for a moment. The blonde's attention had shifted back to the puppy, laughing as the little pug squirmed in her arms and tried to lick her face. Alex had never been a pet person, but she knew, instinctively, that Piper was. She licked her lips as she tried to think of what to do. She knew that Piper was upset about Polly being pregnant, and even though they hadn't had the "kid talk" yet, she knew it was on Piper's mind. But Alex didn't want to discuss it... She knew they would at some point, but she really wasn't sure what the future held for her and Piper.

Only that she wanted Piper in it.

Alex pushed her glasses up onto her head and off of her face as she continued to observe Piper, who was currently and adorably oblivious to her girlfriend's perusal.

She looked so happy with that puppy, Alex had to admit. She really did want to make Piper happy, but she didn't want to rush into anything... A dog was a big step. Yes, she and Piper were already living together, but things were still new between them, and they still had a lot to work through regardless of how good they were right now. But at the same time, maybe they were ready...? It wasn't like they hadn't been in a relationship before. Them being together was new, but not completely new. She liked to think that they knew each other pretty well, despite the eight long years of being apart. She had once told Piper that if you had a connection with someone, it never really went away. You snapped back to being important to each other because you still were. Her mother had been the first person to tell her that, and she knew that her words had held truth even back then. Despite Piper breaking her heart and abandoning her like she had, Alex loved her. She fucking loved her and would ultimately do anything for her. Maybe they _were_ ready, she mused. It would be another adventure together, and if there was anything Alex was certain of, it was that both of them loved adventures.

"Okay."

Piper slowly turned her attention back onto Alex at this.

"Okay," stated Alex again. "We can think about it."

Piper's face immediately broke out into a smile at this. She couldn't help but squeal loudly as she suddenly threw an arm around Alex and kissed her on the cheek.

Alex laughed as she wrapped her arms tightly around Piper's waist. She then felt something wet on her face. She pulled slightly away from Piper and looked down at a pair of big brown bulging eyes staring back at her.

"See, he likes you," chimed Piper in her ear.

"He's cute," Alex admitted as she reached out to pet the dog's head. "But he's way too small."

"But look at his little face!" Piper lifted the dog up higher at this and pouted out her lower lip.

"Compromise, Chapman!" teased Alex lightly as she cocked an eyebrow. "Compromise!"

The couple continued to walk around the tented area, looking at the various dogs and other animals on display for the next couple of hours. Alex wandered a little off on her own before coming across a shy, sad-looking dog in a crate. He was an older dog compared to most of the others. Most of the animals they had seen so far had been very young, only a couple of months old up to a year maybe, but this guy was not a puppy by far. He was a full grown boxer-pitbull mix, probably two or three years old or so, but there was just something about him that drew Alex immediately to him.

"Hey, buddy," whispered Alex softly as she kneeled down in front of the crate he was in. The dog immediately whined and moved a little away from Alex.

He was scared.

"I won't hurt you," Alex whispered as she held out her hand between the bars of the crate, trying to get him to sniff her scent.

Piper was engrossed in cuddling another puppy in the main area of the tent while Alex was off to the side on her own at the moment, trying to coax this fellow who seemed to be all alone.

The dog continued to stare at Alex with its dark brown eyes. He was a little standoffish towards Alex.

"Oh, you've found old Angie," said one of the volunteers of the shelter to Alex.

Alex immediately turned her attention away from the dog and looked up at the person suddenly standing over her.

"He's our newest addition. Poor guy was abandoned by his family just over a week ago. Was tied up in front of the shelter with no note or anything like that," explained the middle-aged woman to Alex.

Alex adjusted her glasses on her nose as she nodded her head at the woman, who had just opened the crate that Angie was in.

"We assume he's around three years old or so," explained the woman as she tried to get the dog to come towards her, but he remained seated. His tail was wagging slightly at seeing the volunteer, but he was still a little unsure of Alex's presence. "We call him Angel, Angie for short."

Alex then watched as the dog slowly got up and came towards the volunteer. He was a big boy, she thought to herself. He was of medium height but had a slight stocky build to him. He had a beautiful dark brindle coat and a white underbelly. He reminded Alex of a tiger in a way with his white socks on all four of his feet and the strip of white on his face. She watched as the dog sniffed at the volunteer's hand before licking at it. His tail was suddenly going a mile a minute. He seemed to be happy to see the volunteer, she thought.

"You can go ahead and pet him if you want," said the volunteer as she continued to pet Angie. "He's a little shy around new people, but he's really a sweet dog. Some people get put off by the pitbull part of him. But he's not aggressive at all, are you, boy?"

Alex studied the dog for a second before once again sticking out her hand towards him. Angie seemed to be calmer now with the volunteer around. He tilted his head slightly as he looked at Alex for a moment before nodding towards her hand. He sniffed at her hand for a good moment before licking the top of it.

Alex couldn't help but smile widely at this. "Hey there, Angie," she whispered as she moved slightly closer to the dog. Angie nuzzled at her hand with his nose.

"He likes you," noted the volunteer with a warm smile.

Alex found herself grinning as she began to run her hand along the soft fur of Angie's coat. She never thought that she would fall in love with a dog so quickly as she had with this guy here.

"Is he available for adoption?" Alex found herself asking the volunteer as she continued to pet the dog.

* * *

Piper and Alex left the shelter with nothing that day. Despite how much Piper wanted a dog and Alex's heart was torn with leaving Angie behind, they both acknowledged that getting and caring for a pet was a big step and that they needed to think about it at length before doing anything.

But even as a few days passed, Alex couldn't get Angie out of her mind. Something about the mild-mannered dog just stuck with her.

"I can't stop thinking about him," admitted Alex one night as she and Piper readied for bed.

Piper smiled cheekily at this. "You're in love," stated the blonde.

Alex frowned at this. She didn't want to admit it, but Piper was right. She was in love with that dog.

"We should go back tomorrow and see if he's still there," continued Piper as she climbed into bed beside her girlfriend.

Alex shook her head slightly. Piper had met Angie too, and she liked him as well. Despite how much she wanted him, she was still torn about getting him. The volunteer had said he was up for adoption and was fully housetrained and such, but it was still a huge step in her and Piper's relationship.

"Oh come on, Vause," said Piper, grinning. "You want him. Let's go get him."

Alex didn't say anything as she took off her glasses before moving closer to Piper. She was very tempted to go back to the shelter and get the dog, but at the same time, she figured someone had already adopted him.

"Come here," whispered Alex as she reached out for Piper. She didn't want to talk about dogs anymore.

Piper smiled as Alex pushed her down onto the mattress and towered over her. The two women held each others' gaze for a second before their lips crashed passionately together.

* * *

"He's not going to be here, Pipes," whispered Alex as Piper pushed open the shelter doors.

"You don't know that," replied Piper as she began to walk ahead of Alex and towards the receptionist's area of the shelter.

Alex just sighed and stood off to the side, watching as Piper talked to a woman behind the desk. She hadn't really wanted to come, but Piper had insisted they come to just see.

"You came back!" exclaimed a voice behind Alex.

She turned around at this to see the same volunteer again. "Hi...yeah, I did," replied Alex, awkwardly. "Is he...?"

"He's still here," interjected the volunteer warmly to Alex.

Despite her previous reservations, Alex couldn't help but smile at this. She hadn't allowed herself to get too caught up on the idea that he would be here, getting her hopes up in case he'd gotten adopted.

"Do you want to see him?" asked the volunteer, as if reading Alex's thoughts.

Alex nodded her head slowly before looking over in Piper's direction. "Babe," she called, drawing the blonde's attention.

Piper turned to look over at Alex in confusion. "Yeah?"

"He's here. Come on," she stated as she held out her hand for Piper to take.

Piper grinned as she quickly closed the space between them and took Alex's outstretched hand into her own. "See, I told you," whispered the blonde into Alex's ear as they began to follow the volunteer down a hallway towards where Angie was.

* * *

"Welcome home," stated Piper as she opened the door of the apartment for Angie who was being held on a leash by Alex. Angie was no longer shy it seemed around Alex and Piper. He seemed to remember them from when they had first seen him. He was a very happy dog at the moment as he wagged his tail and barked. He jumped excitedly up onto Piper for a moment before he began to pull Alex into the apartment.

Alex couldn't help but laugh at this. She soon let go of the leash, allowing Angie to go free in the apartment and explore his new home.

"He seems to like it," stated Piper as she closed the door and came to stand beside Alex.

"Yeah, he does," replied Alex as she wrapped an arm around Piper's waist and watched Angie sniff at the couch in the middle of the living room. He seemed like a very happy dog at the moment, she thought with a smile. And she couldn't help but admit that she was very happy as well.

When she had first given into Piper's desire to seriously look into getting a dog from the adoption center, she had only done it to make her girlfriend happy. She had never thought about herself or considered what reaction she'd have to having a dog.

Piper turned her head and met Alex's eye. The two women smiled intimately at one another. Alex wrapped her arm tighter around Piper, pulling her girlfriend closer to her, their lips meeting in a soft kiss.

However, before the kiss could deepen, Angie let out a loud bark and came running towards the couple. Piper couldn't help but laugh as the dog jumped up onto Alex.

It seemed that Angie didn't want to share.

Alex couldn't help but grin as she looked down at Angie. She scratched the dog behind the ears with her free hand as she continued to hold Piper close to her side.

* * *

This story won't be update for a while, just a heads up.

Thanks for reading!

Julie


End file.
